Stuck in the Cemetery A Charlie St Cloud Story
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: Meet Charlie St. Cloud. Cute, funny & smart, he could have gone far, that is until tradgey struck on one fateful day. He now works in Marblehead Cemeatary. He let the girl of his dreams go & is now practically alone, well, except for one person...
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: I do not own any of the characters, except the girl Charlie keeps thinking about. This is also based on the original book by Ben Sherwood, not the movie, I will, however work on a movie version after it has been realised

Chapter one

When Charlie opened his eyes it was still dark outside, he could see trees blowing in the wind & the moon making its departure, ready for the sun rise. It was time for him to rise too, to do the same things he had done everyday for practically the last thirteen years.

He got out of bed & headed into the bathroom of his little fetched cottage on the grounds of the graveyard at which he worked.

As the water flowed down his bare, strong back he felt his happiness wash away too as he remembered why he worked in such a gloomy, morbid place. He was only here for his brother, his little brother Sam who had died in a car crash when Charlie was fifteen.

They'd gone to baseball game in Boston, they'd taken a vacationing neighbours car & driven themselves. It was the only rebellious thing Charlie had done.

The night had ended in tragedy after a good day, as Sam pretended they were chasing the moon & Charlie looked too, a truck came out over nowhere & sent them spiralling in the air, the car had crush them.

Rescue teams were called & they cut Charlie & Sam out of the car, everyone knew they were going to die, all except one firemen named Florio. He desperately tried to save the brothers, they were getting so faraway & he didn't have a lot of time.

They were rushed to the nearest hospital, where once again Florio began to resuscitate them. But during this time, Charlie & Sam were sat in a dark place, neither of them recognized it.

"Where are we Charlie?" Sam had asked him

"I don't know but we'll be ok" Charlie had replied

"We're in huge trouble" Sam said "Mom'll ground us for life…what if we get sent to jail?!?"

"We won't…" Charlie paused "Well you won't, I probably will, you're only twelve"

"Do you promise to never leave me Charlie?" Sam asked

"I promise Sam…" Charlie said, but at that moment Charlie had started to fade, he was being resuscitated & coming back to live

"Charlie?" Sam panicked

"Don't worry" Charlie said "You'll come through in a second"

The next thing Charlie knew, he was staring up at the white lights of the hospital ceiling

"What's going on?" He panicked "Where's Sam?"

"I need your name son" Florio asked but he was still panicking

"Sam!"

"It's ok" Florio said, "I'll do him next, now what's your name?"

"Charlie" He said as the pain started taking over "Charlie St. Cloud"

"Ok Charlie" He said "Just relax, & everything will be fine"

Charlie managed to reach over & hold Sam's hand, he griped it tight & prayed….

Charlie leant his head against the cool tiles over the shower & closed his eyes. Since that day he'd let no one in, no one knew he could, he'd had girlfriends here & there but no one special…well except one…but she hadn't been his girlfriend, best friend in college, she knew & he'd regretted letting her slip through his fingers. He thought of this every morning too, the two most important people in his life, gone.

He looked up into the shower head & let the water cover his face, more memories of rainy days with her flooded his head & days of swimming in the sea with Sam.

He climbed out the shower & dried himself as the sky turned orange. He pulled on his uniform & headed down for breakfast.

He poured his cereal into a dark blue bowl, just like he did every morning & sat at the table with his coffee.

He sat there, eating, waiting for the same, usual knock on the door.

Just as he put his bowl & coffee cup in the sink, the knock sounded. Charlie smiled slightly, he always tried to do it at a time he thought Charlie wouldn't expect.

"Hey Joe" Charlie said, opening the front door

Joe also worked at the cemetery & was a couple of years older than Charlie. He was, I suppose you could say, a little bit of an womanizer, but he usually did the right thing

"Morning Charlie" He said "Slow day today"

"Hmm" Charlie said, stepping out in to the raising sun "Every business is going pretty slow at the moment"

They walked towards where Charlie kept the little cart to go around the cemetery on. Charlie had fixed it up over the years so when he was doing his routine check at night he could do it a lot faster.

"So..." Joe asked "You coming out on the boat tonight?"

"Not tonight Joe" Charlie replied, a little smile on his face, he was use to this question & he always said the same answer

"You need a girlfriend, come meet some girls"

"I don't want to meet some girls"

"You act like an old man sometimes" Joe muttered

Charlie chuckled "That's me, old man St. Cloud"

Joe rolled his eyes, he knew why Charlie worked here, he understood, he was starting to worry about his friend though, Charlie was too tied down to this place, especially at night.

"When are you going to come hang out with us again, you know down at the café?"

"On Sunday, we don't need to work then. But only for a couple of hours"

"Unless you meet a girl"

"I won't meet a girl. I can't talk to girls…"

"And why is that?" Joe grinned

Charlie sighed, ready to recite the same message yet again "Because they don't talk to me because I am a lowly caretaker of a cemetery, in a little place called Marblehead. I'm not a big wig from Boston or New York. To put it lightly…I suck"

This was far from true. Charlie had brown hair with a fringe that swept in his light brown, almost hazelnut eyes. He had a strong, musuclar yet slender build from doing manual labor everyday. He was tall, 6"3….& every girl who saw him stared, until they heard all the old stories of Charlie past. Every time this led to Charlie thinking of her…

"You promise to come to the habor café on Sunday?" Joe said

"Yes!" He said "I've already promised"

"And I am going to hook you up with a girl…"

"No you're not" He said

"Oh come on…"

"Joe…" He sighed "…I've never told you this before but…" He ran his fingers through his hair "I've been in love…& it hurt to see her go. I never told her & God, I wish I had"

"Didn't you keep in contact with her?"

"No, I was ok until she told about her amazing boyfriend. Then I couldn't deal anymore"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I loved her & if I wanted her to be happy, I had to let her live her dream"

"The feelings stil there?"

"Oh yeah"

"What about that other chick…? Er…Rebecca?"

Charlie shook his head "Crush, no where near how I feel for her"

Joe continued to bug Charlie all day about the mystery girl, Charlie was begginning to regret telling him.

"So come on" Joe said as they locked up the cemetary for the night "Can I see a picture of this girl?"

"No…"

"Any details…?"

"No, Joe"

Joe noticed the irritens in Charlie's voice "Ok, ok"

Charlie sighed "I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry"

Joe shook his head "Don't worry about it" He stood by the workers gate "I'll see you later"

"Yeah see you later" Charlie locked the gate behind him & started making his way back up to his little

cottage.

He headed upstairs to his room & sat on his bed for a second. Beside his bed was a night stand & on the night stand were two photos.

The first one was of Charlie & Sam at Sam's tweleveth birthday, the last one he'd ever have. Sam had curly brown hair, the only thing that had been left by his fleeing father, Charlie's had left too but Sam looked a lot like their mother, unlike Charlie who resembled his father. Sam also had browny-green eyes & a cheeky

smile.

The second one was of Charlie & the girl he wished he hadn't let go. It was on one of their few trips to the beach before she transferred to USC to follow her dream. Charlie had his arms around her bare waist & the biggest grin he had ever had on his face. She was laughing & wisps of her blonde hair blew in all directions, her blue eyes sparkling.

Charlie's chest got that familiar ache in his chest like he did every morning & every night, he lay back on the bed & closed his eyes.

After a few minuets, he sat up & walked over to his closet. He pulled out a dark green t-shirt & jeans then started to take off his work clothes.

In the mirror, he could see the scars from where he'd been resusitated, they had tried so many times it had burnt his skin.

Downstairs, he pulled on a black jacket & sneakers & headed out into the cold night air. He looked up at the sky as it was turning orange & took a quick stroll across the cemetry & into the Forest of Shadows.

In there, was a path. Not a path that belonged there but one that had appeared from Charlie walking down there so often. He could walk down the path blind he'd been there so many times, he wouldn't have walked into any branches, tripped over any roots of rocks, he knew exactly where he was going

He came to a clearing, it had a baseball pitch & self made pond, it resembled a little park that Charlie use to take Sam to…he'd brought her here…

Charlie sat on the little log bench & waited. He didn't dare call out, he didn't need people thinking he was crazy again, so he waited…& he waited…& he waited

He looked at his watch _'Doesn't usually take this long' _he thought & looked up at the little bit of sky he could see between the trees, he was starting to panic, should be here by now, was he too late?

Charlie heard a rusling in the trees & began to calm down, he wasn't too late, he was early in fact. From in between the bushes a boy around tweleve with curly hair, browny-green eyes & a cheeky smile appeared

"Hey Charlie" Sam grinned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Charlie got up off the log bench and smiled "Hey Sam" He threw a ball at his little brother and he caught it in his glove.

Sam was dead of course but Charlie had an amazing gift. Both Charlie and Sam had crossed over to what people call 'The Other Side'. Charlie could still hear, see and touch Sam, he could see every spirit that passed through the cemetery, he spoke to them occasionally, but only when other people weren't around.

Sam was the reason why girls didn't talk to Charlie, they would see him & think he was cute but then start asking around and they'd find out.

Not long after the accident, the day of Sam's funeral to be exact, Charlie started to see his brother. He'd told his mother and she had just said it was guilt, though she also insisted he had nothing to be guilty for. But as time wore on and Charlie was still seeing Sam, his mother grew worried and sent him to therapy. Nothing worked, no pills, the therapy its self, so Charlie lied and said it had worked…though of course it hadn't

"Tried to catch you before work" Sam said, throwing the ball back at Charlie

He caught it and said "I was busy, sorry"

Sam sighed "Were you thinking about her again?"

"So what if I was?" Charlie through the ball back

"Want me to go check on her?"

"No…"

"But then you would know if she's happy or sad…"

"No, Sam"

This was the only sensitive subject between Charlie and Sam; he didn't like to talk about her, like he didn't really like to talk about Sam to anyone. He would, but then they'd send him back to therapy…

"Ok" Sam sighed again "If that's what you want Charlie…"

"It is" He replied "Now come on, lets play some ball"

After awhile, Charlie started to relax. This was the reason he got up in the morning, he'd made a promise to Sam and had done everyday for the past thirteen years. That's why he hadn't followed her to California, he couldn't, wouldn't leave Sam.

You see, Charlie's gift doesn't extend to outside the cemetery grounds; he could only see spirits walking around the grounds, not on the street or at the grocery store.

They continued to throw the ball to each other, this is what they did every night…unless it was raining, then they went inside and watched movies or something. During the long hot summer nights, they'd take a dip in the pond (which Charlie kept clean of course), but tonight, their fun was cut short as Charlie's cell phone rang. When he saw it was his mother, he took in a large breath

"Shit" He muttered

"What?" Sam asked

"Mom" Charlie put his phone to his ear "Hey mom"

"Hi sweetheart" His mother, Louise, said

Louise had had both her boys out of wed lock and both of their fathers had fled. She had moved to Oregon not long after Sam death because she couldn't cope but Charlie had refused to go with her. She was happily married with step-children & came over once, maybe twice a year to come and see her son.

"Where are you?" She said "I'm at the airport"

"Sorry, I've got held up at work…" He looked at Sam and mouthed 'Sorry' "Yeah, I'm on my way now, ok, love you too, bye" He put his phone back in his pocket

"Mom's annual visit?" Sam said

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I forgot. You can come see her when ever you want just don't talk"

"Ok, I won't…"

"That's what you said last time…and the time before that…and the time before that…"

"I _promise _not to talk to her this time"

"Good" At the edge of the clearing he said "I'll try and come see you for as long as I can"

"I know" Sam smiled "See you later Charlie"

"I'm so sorry mom" Charlie said as his mother hugged him

"Oh its ok, I thought you might have been out with your friends"

"No, I don't really hang out with the guys from work much"

Louise sighed "Charlie, don't you want to meet someone?"

"Mom, I'm fine with the way things are…"

"I don't believe you" She said

Charlie pulled Louise's bags off the baggage claim "Well can you at least pretend to?"

She sighed but a small smile spread across her face "Alright…but that doesn't mean I won't try and set you up with anyone"

Now Charlie sighed "Don't you always?"

They spoke about what had been happening since they'd last spoke. Charlie's was the same as always, work, work and more work, though Louise's usually had a little variation.

As they pulled up at the cemetery, Louise shivered, the thought of her little boy being buried in these grounds made her heart ache. Charlie seemed to buried here too, just not quite in the same way Sam

"You had dinner yet?" She asked him as she climbed out the car and went round to the trunk, where Charlie was pulling her case out. At the sound of food, Charlie's stomach growled.

"No" He said "I was going to eat but then that thing came up and you called"

They started walking towards the cottage

"Oh…" She said "Sorry…"

"It's ok" He smiled, putting her case down and unlocking the front door "I'll just make a sandwich"

"You don't eat that every night, do you?"

"No" Charlie hoped his lie wasn't obvious, but even if it had been, Louise wasn't paying attention, she was staring at the maps on the world, Charlie inhaled a deep, sharp breath

"What are these?" His mother asked

"Oh…er…erm…"

'_Think Charlie! Think!' _He said in head "They're just to make it look more homey…"

You see, Charlie could only see Sam at either before the sun had completely risen or sunset and after, he had calculated how far he go for a day before Sam would disappear, luckily his mother hadn't noticed those drawn on circles

"Well, there certainly different"

"That's what I was going for" He was glad his mother had thrown him a life line

Louise changed the subject "Maybe you should come see us sometime…"

"If I get chance…"

"That's just it Charlie" She said "You get chance but it's like you can't leave!"

"Maybe that's because I don't want to…"

"It's starting to scare me Charlie…"

"It's always scared you mom" He said, sitting his chair "It's always scared you how even though he's dead, I can't break my promise to Sam"

They had this conversation every time Louise came for her visit, it was usually over before they went to bed but Charlie was always ready for it to start again.

"Yes Charlie it has" She snapped "You're a twenty eight year old man, you could have had an amazing life, but you can't because you're tied down to a promise you made thirteen years ago and the person you made it to , doesn't even know it!"

"Yes I do!" Charlie heard Sam yell, he rolled his eyes but Louise thought he was rolling his eyes at her

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Charles St. Cloud!"

"I'm not" He groaned "Mom, look…."

"I want you to be honest with me Charlie…" She said "…can you still see Sam?"

Charlie looked up at his mother, he had plenty of practice with this answer "No mom, I can't see Sam" He took a deep breath "The only time I see Sam is in the morning when I wake up and at night when I go to bed in that picture, that's the only time I see him"

There was silence for a moment, Charlie could tell that the clogs in his mothers head turning, searching for something else to say. It usually changed to something about his steo- brothers or sisters wanting to see him.

But not this time

"Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life Charlie?"

"I'm not alone" He said

"Yes you are" She sunk down on to the chair beside him "You let the one girl you've ever truly loved slip through your fingers…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know who I'm talking about Charlie…" She sighed

Charlie said nothing, staring at the floor and waiting for her to say something else

When Louise knew he wasn't going to speak, she said

"What about Kay?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Chapter 4 may take me a little longer than usual because my laptops USB ports aren't work and I don't want to have to do it at school everyday but will get it to you ASAP xx

Chapter three

That next day was surprisingly warm for Marblehead & the town was still crawling with tourists.

One tourist stuck out more than the others. Her clothing didn't fit in to the usual touristy clothes. She wore ankle boots, dark blue jeans, a cream jump and black fitted jacket, Marblehead was too cold for her now, despite this being her home town.

Her blonde hair went past her shoulders and blue eyes sparkled as she saw the cemetery up ahead, despite telling herself to remain calm, she felt herself speed up a little.

As she entered the cemetery, memories came flooding back, some made her smile and others made her little sad.

She stood in one spot, suddenly nervous, looking around, hoping, he wasn't gone, but she couldn't see him any where. Maybe he was at the grave…

"Hey" Joe said

The woman jumped but said "Hi"

"Haven't seen you around before, you knew around these parts?"

"I use to live here" She said "I moved when I was twenty. Listen; do you know where I might find Charlie St. Cloud?"

Over at Sam's grave, Charlie was pulling out weeds; he'd been so busy he hadn't gotten chance recently and he knew his mother would want to see it, despite how she felt about it.

'_What about Kay?'_

Louise's words were still circling inside his head.

He pulled out a dandelion furiously and threw it in the garbage bag, he knew he'd made a mistake…He knew he'd never get to see her again…He knew he'd never get to whisper those three little words…

"Charlie?" Joe said

"Hmm?" He said, not looking up

"There's someone who wants to see you"

"Who?"

"A girl"

He stood up, his back to Joe, and picked up the bag "Shut up Joe"

"Ok" He sighed "Don't believe me, I'll see you later" He walked away

Charlie turned around and saw the woman. He dropped the bag in shock, it was her. Was he dreaming? Was she here? She had to be…Joe had seen her, it had to be her.

"Charlie?" She breathed

"Kay" He smiled

They went to hug but Charlie stopped, looking down at his hands "Sorry" He pulled off his muddy gloves and threw them on top of the bag

He hugged her and she hugged him back

"I've missed you" Kay whispered

"I've missed you too" Charlie said as they let go of each other. He looked her up and down; she'd grown in certain places "You look great" He smiled

Kay was staring at his muscles "You too, been working out?"

"Well, just the usual"

"You mean lifting heavy stuff around here?" She smiled

"Yeah" He laughed slightly

She laughed too, Charlie's smile got bigger, he loved her laugh, he'd missed her laugh

"So what have you been up to?" She asked

Charlie looked over at Joe, he knew he was ease-dropping, "Why don't I take a break and we go talk inside?"

"Sure, that'd be great"

Charlie picked up his bag of weeds and they started heading towards the cottage, they were quiet as they walked up but that old feeling of being together was back again and they knew just being together was enough.

"Is it ok if I just have a quick shower?" He asked her

"Charlie, it's your place" Kay said "As long as everything is where it was eight years ago, I think I know where to find it"

"Ok" He smiled "Back in a sec" He ran up the stairs, already stripping.

He couldn't believe this! Only last night, his mother had dared to mention her name, no one ever did, and now she was downstairs making coffee, just like old times.

He rubbed at his scalp rigorously; he'd never wanted to be so clean. He washed his body twice and shaved the bits of stubble from under his nose, remembering she didn't like it there but liked a little on the face.

He pulled on his jeans and grey t-shirt and rushed back downstairs.

"Wow" Kay said "You never use to be that fast"

"I've got quicker over the years" He said, picking up the coffee cup and drinking from it "You know, from going to see Sam"

"Sam! How is he?"

Kay understood Charlie, she'd got a gift too, she could do exactly same as him but couldn't touch the spirits. Only three people knew about her being to see them too, Charlie, and her best friends from high school, Sky and Annika.

"He's ok, just Sam"

"Would it be ok if…I came with you tonight?"

Charlie grinned "Of course, but er…you see, my mom's here, so we'll have to say we went out for a drink or something"

"We could do that too you know, now that we're legal"

He laughed "As long as you promise I don't have to hold your hair in the morning"

Kay blushed at the memories of them getting drunk back here all that time ago and Charlie having to help her

"I've grown up since then"

"Ok" Charlie sat on the couch "I'll take your word for it"

She sat beside him "I have"

"Sure" He quickly changed the subject "So how you been?"

"I've been ok" She sipped her coffee

"Just ok?" He frowned

"Yeah…I got my job as a journalist at a teen magazine but…"

"But?"

She shrugged "I changed I guess. That wasn't the life I wanted…or want"

"Well what do you want?"

"I honestly don't know" She brushed some hair out of her eyes "I'm moving back here though"

"What?" He whispered

"I want to be near everyone I love again" She smiled at him "Including you"

His smile grew again "So have you already found a place?"

"Not yet" She said "But if I keep staying at that hotel I won't be able to afford any where"

"Stay here"

She blinked at him "What?"

"Come live here with me for awhile if it's getting so expensive"

"Are you sure? You already have your mom here too…"

"So I'll sleep on the couch till she's gone it's no big deal. I'd much rather you were here anyway than in a room by yourself"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" He smiled

"Thanks Charlie"

"You're welcome" He looked at his watch then out of the window

"Sam time?"

Charlie nodded "I think it's got a little colder, you can stay here if you want"

She shook her head, standing up and pulling her coat on "I want to"

He stood up too, smiling still, "Ok, but don't blame me if your cold"

They pulled on their shoes as a rain started to fall, Charlie passed Kay one of his big warm coats

"It's gotta hood" He said

She listened for the rain "Good idea"

They opened the door as Louise came in from seeing an old friend, she didn't notice Kay at first

"Charlie," She said "I know you're not a kid anymore but no way am I letting you out in that rain tonight"

Charlie and Kay looked at each other, if they didn't go right now…Sam would disappear


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"We don't mind the rain mom" Charlie's laugh was nervous

"We?" Louise asked, puzzled

Kay removed the hood from her head "Hi Louise"

"Oh! Kay, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to come back to Marblehead"

"Oh that's great, where are you staying?"

"We're just going to pick up her stuff from the hotel so she can stay here" Charlie said, urgency in his voice

"Where will you sleep Charlie?" His mother asked

"On the couch" He gently pulled on Kay's arm "Come on Kay…"

"Oh she'll be alright for one night Charlie…"

Kay winked at Charlie "She's right"

He frowned at her; she squeezed his hand as if to say 'Trust me'

"Yeah, mom, you're right, would you excuse us for a sec?" He didn't wait for his mother's response and pulled Kay in to the kitchen "Are you crazy? We could lose him!" Charlie turned away from her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Have you forgotten the thing I can do and you can't?" Kay said, her hands on her hips

Charlie thought for a moment and then realised what she was talking about "Oh…yeah…right…"

"I'll head up stairs, grab some stuff to eat" Kay raced upstairs and up to Charlie's room

Charlie frantically pulled all their old favorites out the cupboards & grabbed a pitcher of water, piling it on a tray.

What if Kay couldn't call Sam anymore? If she hadn't done it for so long, she may have lost connection with him and in that case, he'd have to run down there…and fast

Upstairs, Kay was taking deep breathes, breathing in the scent of the rain and using her mind to call Sam.

This is what she could do; she could call the spirits with her mind, she use to do it a lot when she and Charlie were in here on rainy nights.

She was praying it stilled worked…

As Charlie came in the room with the tray, they saw a spirit bobbing above the trees; Charlie waved his hand for Sam to come in

Sam flew across the gray, murky, sky towards Charlie's window. He stared at Kay in amazement "When did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago" Kay smiled

"He's really missed you" Sam said, nodding at Charlie

Charlie's face reddened "Well she's missed me too"

"I have" She smiled at him

Charlie poured the nachos in to the bowl and sat beside Kay, they moved closer to each other and smiled shyly, Sam rolled his eyes, knowing what both of them were thinking.

"So…" Sam said, trying to forget that his brother was crazily in love with this girl, "What made you decide to move back here?"

"I just wanted to be near every one again" Kay replied "I was pretty much alone out there, despite being surrounded by people everyday"

"Last we heard, you had a boyfriend" Sam said

Charlie shot Sam a glare; there were two possible answers to this. A, she could have a boyfriend and he'd be following her as soon as she had house, or B, she may not have a boyfriend but that might upset her, either way one of them maybe upset.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend" She said, looking down at the Nachos in her hand "We broke up a couple of years ago and haven't had one since"

"Oh… sorry" Sam said, his spirit cheeks going red

"It's ok" Kay said, looking up again "I have everyone I need, right here Marblehead

The next day, Kay headed to the café by the harbor to meet up with Annika and Sky, she spotted them almost immediately as she walked down the dock

Annika's family originated from China but she had no accent. Her hair was brown with occasional kind of reddish brown streak that ended somewhere between her shoulders and chin, her eyes were brown and she had a slim figure

Sky had long wavy brown hair that she usually wore up in a ponytail but had let it hang loose today, her eyes were a strange mixture of brown, green and blue but it went well with her face, she was slim and taller than both Kay and Annika

"Hey!" Her two friends said, getting up and hugging her

"Hey guys" She said, as they sat down again

"So how you been?" Annika asked

"Our little Magazine editor?" Sky said

"_Co_-editor" She reminded them

"Oh yes" Annika said "Imogen"

Imogen was Kay's best friend in California, they'd met while being interns for a top celebrity magazine when they'd finished college, things had happened at Kay's 25th birthday and the women hadn't exactly gotten along

"Let's not talk about that now…" Kay said

"Hmm, yes…" Sky said "Let's talk about you spending the night at Charlie St. Cloud's"

Kay blushed slightly "He slept on the couch. And I had his room"

"Hmmm…" Sky said

"How do you two know that anyway?"

"We didn't" Annika laughed "We just wanted to see what you said!"

"Oh My God!" She cringed "Nothing happened"

"That'll just make us thing something happened!" Sky exclaimed

Meanwhile, back at the cemetery, Joe was grilling Charlie for answers

"So, come on, tell me" Joe said

"Tell you what?"

"How much action you got last night"

"None"

"What?" Joe said "That is he girl you've wanted for the past eight years right?"

"Yes" Charlie said

"Did you not say anything to her?"

"No, of course not. What we share is too valuable to lose"

"Can I make a move then?"

Charlie hesitated, Joe was his guy best friend but he'd hurt girls all over the harbor and he wasn't going to let Kay become one of them "No"

"Why not?"

"Because I love her Joe and I've seen how many girls hearts you've broken and I will not let you do that to her"

Joe raised his eyes brows "Ok, ok, calm down" He paused "What about her friends?"

"That may not gone down so well" As Charlie said this he saw the three women walking towards them

"Hey ladies!" Joe yelled

Kay rolled her eyes and stood beside Charlie "You guys been busy?"

"Not really" He replied "Not many people have died recently"

Kay laughed slightly and Charlie did too, Joe, Annika and Sky exchanged glances then Annika looked at her watch "Oh Sky, we better get going to get you ready for your date"

Sky squealed excitedly "Bye guys" She started walking away

Annika rolled her eyes "See you later"

Joe looked at his watch "Is it ok if I get going St. Cloud?"

"Sure, sure" Charlie sniffed the air "Smells like my moms making dinner anyway"

As Joe walked in one direction, they walked in the other, Charlie had his arm around Kay's shoulders "Go for a drink tonight?"

"Sure…in the forest of shadows?"

"The very same"

They walked into the house, the smell of lasagna filled the air.

"Smells good mom" Charlie called, taking his jacket off

Louise came out the kitchen "Hey kids" She smiled "Dinner'll be ready in a second"

"We'll head straight out after dinner" Charlie said

Kay nodded "Can I just ask?"

"What?"

"Where will you sleep when your moms gone?"

"The guest room, why?"

"Because…I…I thought you'd wanna sleep in your bed"

"No it's ok. But I'll sl…" Charlie got cut off by his mother putting dinner on the table

"Here you go" She smiled "Be back in a sec"

Charlie and Kay looked at each other, Kay was wondering what Charlie was going to say and Charlie was desperate to know what her reaction would have been.

Louise left two weeks later, Charlie was relived, she was no longer able to pressure him in to saying anything to Kay. Joe on the other hand…

"Charlie look" He said, one cold morning in October "She is the only good looking girl left in Marblehead. She's blonde, blue eyed, tanned…"

"I know Joe I do live with her"

"My point is, if you don't tell her soon, some one else will snap her up"

Charlie sat down on the cart and sighed "Maybe that's best Joe"

Joe threw his clippers to the ground "For God sakes Charlie! Will you just tell her?"

"I don't know how!"

"Take her out to dinner, walk under the moon light, anything!"

The ideas were spinning round in Charlie's head all day. He knew he had to tell her, he knew, he knew, he knew, but he didn't want to ruin what they had together…and neither did she

"Can I tell you something?" Kay asked Annika and Sky

"I don't know why you bother asking anymore" Sky said "Go ahead"

"It's about Charlie"

"We gathered that"

"You see…I think I'm in with love him"


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Sorry that it's taken so long, my computer isn't working and I can only do it once a week at school. One part of the story isn't as good as it could be because of where I wrote it, didn't want to get caught! So sorry, comment please! =)

Chapter Five

Sky nearly spat her drank everywhere "WHAT?"

"Real lady like Sky" Annika turned to Kay "I saw that coming"

"You did?" Kay said

"It's kinda obvious" Annika said

"Well you could have told me!"

Kay rolled her eyes "Hello! Big problem here! What do I do?"

"There's only one thing to do…" Annika said

Kay shook her head "I can't tell him"

"You have to, it's the only thing you can do" Sky said

As Kay walked home, it was all she could think about, what would he say? He'd let her down gently right? Of course he would! Even if he didn't love her the same way, he had to love her in some way shape or form… right?

When she arrived home, Charlie was making them dinner "Hey" He smiled

"Hey" She smile back "What you cooking?"

"It's a surprise" He said "You'll have to wait and see"

"Oh Charlie!" She begged "Come on! Tell me!"

"No" His smile changed to a grin "But you can get the wine out the refrigerator"

Kay did as he asked and got the white wine out of the refrigerator "You want a glass?"

"Yes please"

She reached for two glasses out the cupboard but found she couldn't reach anymore "I've shrunk!" She complained

Charlie rolled his eyes but was smiling, he went up behind her and lifted her from her waist, she gave a little squeak

"Warn me next time" She said, reaching for the glasses

"Now where's the fun in that?" He put her down and went back to the food

She popped the cork on the wine and poured it in to the glasses "Is it a special occasion or something?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"My mom's gone home"

"Charlie!" She hit his arm "That's horrible!"

"You know I don't mean it" He looked at the clock on the wall "Go sit down, dinner'll be ready in a sec"

Kay went in to the dining room and sat, her mind reeling, should she do what Annika said? Or just love him in silence?

Charlie came in from the kitchen and put dinner on the table and sat opposite her, "Does it look ok?"

"It looks great" She took a bite "Oh my God"

"What?" He asked "Is it that bad?"

"No Charlie" She laughed "It's amazing"

"Really?"

She nodded "I forgot how great your cooking is"

Now he laughed, going slightly red "I'm not that great"

They started talking about their days and as Charlie explained what baseball move he had taught Sam that day, the lights went out.

"You paid the bill?" Kay asked

Charlie got up and looked out the window "Whole streets gone"

"Whole street hasn't paid their bill"

"I'm pretty sure I've got some candles around here somewhere" He started going through the draw beside him

Kay got up from her chair "Want me to look in the other one?"

"Nah" Charlie said "I got 'em" He pulled a packet of matches out of his pocket and lit one candle, he then set up the others to give the room a dull but warming glow.

"That looks better" He said, but Kay wasn't paying attention, she was looking at Charlie's map on the wall

"I can't believe I've been this far away from you for so long" She whispered

"Yeah" He whispered, stood right behind her.

He couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't hold his feelings in. He swept her blonde hair away from her neck and kissed it gently

Kay shivered as she felt his warm soft lips on her neck; she closed her eyes and turned to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips, it was the most magical feeling either of them had ever felt. Charlie's arms wrapped around Kay's waist as hers made their way to his neck. They'd both longed to do this for so long.

Charlie knew the limit and pulled his lips away, but kept his head on hers and arms around her waist "Sorry" He whispered

"It's ok" She said, looking in to his eyes

Charlie kissed her forehead and let go "I don't know what came over me"

"Or me" Kay sat down on the sofa "Maybe it's the wine"

"Yeah" Charlie laughed slightly "The wine" He looked out the window "Maybe I'll go see Sam again…"

"Sure" Kay replied "But I think I'm going to stay here, read or something"

"Yeah" Charlie said "Ok, I'll see you later"

As he was pulling on his shoes and jacket, Kay came to the door "Charlie?"

He turned to face "Yeah?"

"Don't be too long will you"

He shook his head "No. An hour, an hour and a half tops. I promise"

"Ok" She said "Well…see you later"

"See you" He walked out the house and down towards the forest

He started thinking about the kiss, even though that had been the whole point of getting out the house, to distract himself from thinking about the kiss.

Had he really just lost control and kissed her? But she kissed him back…right? Did they actually feel the same? He didn't dare kiss her again, incase it was the wine…

"Sam?" He called, once he was stood in the opening

Sam came running through the trees "Wow! Twice in one day! You haven't done that since you were sixteen"

"Yeah I know" He sat down on the bench

"You don't exactly look to be in the mood to play catch"

"I'm not"

"Why come here then?"

"Because I kissed Kay"

"You kissed Kay?" He exclaimed

Charlie nodded

"Did she kiss you back?"

He nodded again "I think it was the wine though"

"As if Charlie! The whole town knows you're crazy about each other!"

Charlie shook his head "She said it was the wine"

"I doubt it"

"I didn't come here to talk about Kay anyway"

"Despite the fact you love her"

"Quit it Sam…"

"Ok, ok" He sighed "What you wanna do instead?"

Charlie went back to the house earlier than he said he would.

As he walked, he thought he could see a soft glow coming from his room, a candle maybe? She was probably already a sleep.

He took off his muddy trainers at the bottom of the stairs, along with his warm jacket and went up them.

He went to go in the bathroom…and met Kay on the way.

"Oh, sorry Charlie" She blushed

"It's ok" He looked at what she was wearing, her usual, soft cotton gray night dress "I guess I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded "Though you know I don't like being alone in a black out"

Charlie swallowed "Want me…want me to stay with you?"

"If you want" She whispered, there were nerves in her voice too

"Give me a sec" Charlie went into the spare room and stripped fast.

'_Don't get your hopes up' _He reminded himself _'Keep calm'_

He pulled on his white t-shirt and went back out with that and his boxers on.

Kay was already laid down in the bed, the candle beside her blown out, Charlie got in beside her and blew out his candle too.

"Do you mind if…" Kay began

"If you move up to me?" Charlie guessed "No, of course you can"

She moved up to him and they wrapped their arms around each other. Their faces were so close and they could feel each others rugged breath on their faces.

"Can I?" Charlie asked

She nodded "Yeah"

Charlie put his lips on hers and kissed them sweetly, his grip on her tightened. When they pulled apart, they gazed in to each others eyes, he moved a wisp of hair from in front of hers.

"Why did you stop?" She asked

"I don't know how much control I have"

"Kiss me Charlie" She breathed "Because tonight…I'm yours"

Charlie sat up and brought her with him, He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled the bed covers of them. He pulled her night dress off too and kissed her stomach as she on to him tight. He pulled her back up and went back to her lips.

He slipped off her bra and they stopped, looking at each other for a moment

"You really want me to do this?" He whispered

"Only if you want to"

He caressed her face and looked into her eyes, he rested his head on hers and kissed her "I don't want to hurt you" He moved to her neck

She gasped as he practically ripped her underwear off "You won't"

"Ok, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Charlie…"

"It doesn't matter" He smiled slightly "Tonight we have no worries"

Kay lay down again and let Charlie lean over her, kissing her again. Charlie groaned as he went in her.

As he kissed her neck, she groaned "Charlie"

They went on for hours. They had to get it out of their systems and never do it again, never tell each other and if the other fell in love, never say a word

Charlie watched Kay sleep, she looked so beautiful.

He'd done it. They'd done it. And as much as he hated to think about to…they'd never do it again


	6. Chapter 6

An- Sorry it's only short, but I'd had an awesome idea to finish this off with and I honestly can not think of anything else to put except for the beginning of the next chapter, but that's a really bad place to end it

Chapter Six

The sun streamed through the not quite shut curtains. The birds were singing and for once, Charlie knew his good mood was going to stay.

"Good morning" He smiled as Kay's eyes flickered open

"Hey" She smiled

He stroked her face and gently kissed her lips, she kissed him back as his arms looped around her and he pulled her up

"But you have work" She lay her head on his chest

"Don't worry about that" He lifted her head and kissed her nose "Just once more"

She let Charlie pull her closer and fully embrace her. Their bare chests crushed against each other.

Charlie ran his fingers through her hair and the other hand gently stroked her breast, Kay ran her hands over his thighs ever so gently, almost tickling him.

That was enough for Charlie; he had to do this before she changed her mind. He lay her down and sat on top of her, but leaned down and kissed her again.

They ran their hands over each others warm, moist bodies...

The moment was ruined by several loud bangs on the front door, Charlie groaned for a different reason.

"Charlie!" Joe yelled

"Oh God" Charlie kissed Kay's neck and got up

"No" She tried to pull him back down

He shook his head "That was it" He pulled his boxers on "Our last time ruined"

She sat up, sheet over her chest "What are you going to tell him?"

Charlie shrugged "It's kind of obvious, I'm never late to work, I have color in my cheeks, I don't usually smile until around ten…"

"What if he doesn't ask?"

"Oh, he will" He pulled his t-shirt over his head "I gotta go now ok?"

She nodded "But…can I have just one more?"

Charlie held her head and kissed her one last time, they both groaned as they struggled to move away

"I'll take you out for dinner tonight ok? I haven't spoken to Annika or Sky for awhile so they can come to"

"What about Joe? It'll look a lil weird if you're the only guy there…"

"Hmm…yeah ok" He looked at his watch "Whoa I really have to go" He kissed her head and ran out the door

"What took you so long?" Joe asked

"Woke up late" Charlie scratched his head and looked back up to his bedroom window, a small smile on his face.

Joe followed Charlie's gaze. Kay was stood at the window, now in her night dress again, she waved, then smiled at Charlie.

Charlie winked at her and her smile grew. The phone rang inside the house and she disappeared

"What was that about?" Joe frowned

Charlie cleared his throat "What was what about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Joe said "You're up late, not a care in the world, grinning like a Cheshire cat..."

"Still don't know what you're talking about"

"Wait..." Joe pretended to act surprised "You two did it"

Charlie acted innocent "Did what?"

"Had sex!"

Now he laughed "Joe, I've told you, we're just friends"

"Of course you are" He said sarcastically "Because you give a girl a hug the way you give her a hug if you're just friends"

"I only hug her"

Joe shook his head "No you don't. You hold her too long, she put her head on your chest, probably your shoulder if she was taller, and you put your on hers. You hold hands all the time..."

"That doesn't mean anything Joe" He sighed "It just means we're close"

Joe now raised his eyebrows "Really Charlie? Then why did I hear a lot of things I didn't want to hear this morning?"

Now Charlie's face went red "Like what?"

"Moaning, groaning, usual sex noises"

Charlie sat down on the grass and started picking at it "It was amazing Joe" He said "She was amazing, every single time. I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to stop…I wish we hadn't"

"So where do you go from here?"

"Nowhere"

"What do you mean nowhere?" Joe stood over him, making a shadow

"It was just a one night thing"

"Oh my God" Joe nearly laughed "So you love each other, have sex for the first time and then do nothing about it?"

"Yep"

"Have you lost your mind?" He hit him round the head "Please tell me you told her how you feel?"

Charlie got up off the grass "Come on, we've got work to do"

"This is beyond a joke Charlie! You have to tell her!"

"I can't…"

"Tonight!"

"I can't, I'm taking her, Sky & Annika out for dinner tonight, we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"If you tell her before December 31st"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not"

He sighed "Fine whatever, but you can't keep going on at me"

"Deal?" Joe put his hand out

"Deal" Charlie shook it


	7. Chapter 7

An- My friend came up with the name 'Jezzy', not me

Chapter Seven

_***5 weeks later...***_

Charlie was chasing Annika's two year old daughter, Jezzy, around the house as Kay and Annika sat back on the sofa.

Charlie and Kay had made the deal they would have sex once a month, of course neither said because they love one another, it was only purely for the sex it's self.

"When's Sky getting here?" Kay asked

Annika shrugged "She seemed pretty upset on the phone"

"I heard"

Charlie put Jezzy on to Annika's lap and fanned his shirt about; Kay's stomach somersaulted as she caught sight of Charlie's toned stomach

"Man she's get a lotta energy"

Jezzy laughed as he pretended to be asleep

"You're great with kids Charlie" Kay smiled

"I'd be better if I had more energy"

"You're excused because of all that lifting"

Annika rolled her eyes then gave Kay a _'Will you just tell him?' _look

Before Kay could send Annika a look back, Sky walked in to the room, tears rolling down her face.

"Uh-oh" Charlie said "What me to take Jezzy outside?"

"That might be an idea" Annika said, letting Jezzy down "I'll come get you in a minute"

"But mommy..." Jezzy whined

"Just for a few minutes ok?"

"Come on Jezzy" Charlie said, getting down on his knees

"Yay!" Jezzy cheered and climbed on to his back, he took her in the garden

"So what's up?" Kay asked as Sky sat in between her and Annika

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God!" Annika said

"Wait, so why are you upset?" Kay said

"Because James' left me"

James was the guy that Sky had been going out on a date with when Kay had arrived back in Marblehead. Kay, Charlie and Annika had only met him once.

"What?" Kay exclaimed "Why?"

"Men find babies a trap" Annika said

"That's not helping" Sky sniffed

"Sorry" Annika said "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged "What can I do? I'm keeping it; I can do it on my own…"

Kay and Annika raised their eye brows at her

"Ok…with your twos help"

"Wow" Charlie said, as he and Kay walked home "Sky's pregnant"

"Hmm" Kay said "I can't believe Anthony though, I'm amazed she hasn't killed him yet"

"She will" He said

"Yeah" She replied quietly

Charlie looked at her "You feeling ok? You've been pretty quiet all day" He put his arm around her shoulder

"I'm ok" She said, moving in to his body "Just tired"

"Want me to cook dinner tonight?"

"We could order in"

"I thought you liked my cooking!" Charlie pretended to be offended and walked off ahead

Kay felt light headed and her stomach hurt, Charlie was getting blurry. She held on to the lamp post to steady herself

"Charlie" She crocked "Don't"

He turned around, smiling, but when he saw her it disappeared. He ran back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good"

He put his hand on her forehead "You are pretty warm"

"Really?" Her teeth chattered "I'm freezing"

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her "Any better?"

"A lil" She looked at him "Thanks Charlie"

"You ok to keep walking?"

"I think so" She said

He put his arm back around her, but by her waist this time "What was that all about?"

She shrugged "I don't know"

"Just one of your weird spells"

She nudged him in the ribs and he laughed "I was kidding"

She wrapped her arms around his waist "Of course you were"

He kissed her head gently, still smiling "Do you actually want to eat tonight?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well as long as you tell me how you feel I'll make you something"

Charlie put the chicken burger and fries in front of Kay "Are you sure that's all you want?"

She nodded and nibbled a fry "I'll eat as much as I can"

Charlie sighed and sat on the sofa beside her "Seriously, what's up?"

"The sky…" She paused "…the ceiling…the clouds…"

"Ok, ok, let's try…what's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a lil under the weather, don't worry about it" She bit in to piece of chicken in a bun and snuggled up to him

"You sure?" He said "Because I don't need to go to work tomorrow"

She put a fry in his mouth "I'll be fine" She kissed his neck "Don't you worry about me"

"Kay?" Charlie banged on the bathroom door "Kay, let me in!"

"No!" She choked at the vomit spilled from her mouth, she took big rasping breathes, trying not to let Charlie hear she was struggling

"I just want to make sure you're ok!"

"I'm fine!"

But Charlie heard her retching again, she never use to mind, why did she now?

Kay rinsed her mouth out with water and pressed the air freshener but the smell got her mouth and the whole thing started again.

Her stomach started churning again as she leant over the toilet, it heaved and she tried throw up quietly, despite her stomachs rumbles.

She rinsed her mouth out a couple of times and headed back out in to the bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find Charlie sat at the end of the bed, waiting for her.

"Why wouldn't you let me in?" He said

She sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder "I couldn't really move to be honest"

"You could have called me before"

She shook her head "It was worse than hangover"

"Oh, so you didn't want me in there?"

"Not really"

"Want me to stay off today?"

"No, I'll be ok"

He sighed and got off the bed "You know where I am if you need me"

She nodded "I do"

He smiled a lil and kissed her cheek "I'll see you later" He squeezed her hand and left

It was starting to snow as Kay snuck out the back of the house to leave the cemetery; she prayed neither Charlie nor Joe caught her

She kept the hood on Charlie's warm fleece up as she walked, she knew she should be wearing something warmer but it was the first she'd grabbed off the hook.

She put on her black legging and one of Charlie's shirts with a belt, hoping it looked like a shirt dress.

She darted in and out of people in the busy street, most of them heading in a different direction to her, to their warm cozy homes.

When she finally got to her destination, she ran up the steps and in to the building.

The woman smiled at her as she walked up to the desk "Hello"

"Hi" Kay smiled, though it wasn't a very big one "I'm Kay Olsen"

The receptionist looked down her list "Yes, you're here. Just take a seat" She gestured to the seats "He'll see you in a moment"

Kay smiled "Thank you"

She sat on the chair, there was a big pile of magazines on the table in front of her, the one on top was making her heart pound with…she didn't know what it was exactly. Fear? Excitement?

Kay just sat there as more people were called in and others left.

Her mind was wandering when her name was called

"Huh?"

The woman at the desk was staring at her, so was every one else

"Oh, sorry" She got up and walked in to the office

"Why hello Kay" A large man with white thinning hair smiled "It's been awhile"

"Hi Dr Jones" Kay sat in the seat opposite him and took Charlie's jacket off

Dr Jones was Kay's family doctor, he was now also a close family friend, he could tell anyone about when and if she'd had a certain disease

"I take it this isn't a social call" He said, still beaming "What can I do for you?"

Kay took a deep breath; she hadn't said it out loud before "I think I'm pregnant"

"I didn't know you were married!"

"I'm not" She said quietly

"Oh, a long time boyfriend then?"

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes "It's Charlie's"

"Charlie who, dear?"

"Charlie St. Cloud"

"The young man who can…" He stopped "Yes, sorry. I know who you mean"

"He's my best friend" She sniffed, wiping her eyes

"Are you sure you could be pregnant?"

She nodded "I've felt ill for a few weeks"

"Ok" He sighed, turning around to his small cupboard and getting out what she needed

"Just go through to that little bathroom" He said "You'll have to wait a few minuets"

She nodded "Thanks"

She sat with Dr Jones, staring at the test, her breathing shook.

She couldn't take her eyes or mind off it, not even closing her eyes helped, the tears only burned her eyes.

When she opened them, everything was blurry from the built up tears, she wouldn't have opened them if Dr Jones' watch timer hadn't gone off

"Ok" He said, looking at it "It's positive"

Kay didn't know how to react "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She looked at her stomach, she'd been carrying Charlie's child for 5 weeks and had had no idea.

"I don't what to say" She crocked

"We have support for you, you know" He said "You can me any time with any worries until we get you a midwife, even after if you'd be more comfortable with that"

She nodded, but wasn't really talking it in, it was a shock, a tiny person inside her "Can I call Charlie from in here please? So I don't make a show of myself by bursting in to tears out there?"

"Of course, I don't have another appointment for awhile, I'll make us some coffee..or would you prefer tea now?" He said, getting up

"Tea please" She replied quietly

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Charlie's number as Dr Jones left the room

"Hey" Charlie said "What's up?"

"Can you come pick me up please?" She sniffled

Charlie frowned "Aren't you upstairs…?

"No, I'm at the doctors"

"Oh…I didn't see you leave…why didn't I see you leave?"

"That doesn't matter" Her voice wobbled as tears fell down her face "Please come pick me up"

"Kay? What's up is it serious?"

"Please just come me up. I'll tell you at home"

"Ok" He said gently "Who's office are you in?"

"Dr Jones'" She said shakily

"Ok, I'll be right there" He paused "You gonna be ok?"

"When you get here"

"I'll leave now see you in a sec"

"Bye" They both hung up the phone

Charlie started walking towards the gates

"And where are you going?" Joe said, following him

"To pick up Kay"

"You said she was in bed!"

"I thought she was" He fished his keys out his pocket "But she went to the doctor, didn't want to worry me, I guess"

"Are you worried now?"

He nodded "She was crying" he opened his car door and got in

"Will you be back?"

"Yeah…whether I'll be working is a different thing though"

Charlie walked into the doctors, he went straight up to the desk "I'm here to pick up Kay Olsen"

"Oh yes" She smiled "Dr Jones said you were coming to pick her up. Down that corridor" She pointed him in the right direction

"Thank you" He said and made his way down the corridor.

He stopped for a second outside the door, he couldn't hear any voice. He knocked on the door

Dr Jones answered "Ah, hello Mr. St. Cloud"

"Hi Dr Jones" He said as he walked in

"She's through there" He nodded towards some curtains

"Is she still…upset?"

"If you mean crying a little yes, I don't think she's upset, more shocked really"

"Ok" He started to walk away from him but turned around "Thanks for letting her stay in here"

"That's what family doctors are for" He said and left the room

Charlie looked behind the curtain, Kay was curled up on a large chair in his warm fleece, her eyes were red and face tear stained

"Hey" He said, coming in properly

"Hey" She sniffed, sticking her arms out to him, like a toddler would

He wrapped his arms around her "Are you ok?"

"I will be" She rested her head on his shoulder

"Will be?"

She nodded "I'm going to change for awhile"

He frowned "What?"

"I'll tell you at home"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlie helped Kay out the car and put an arm around her waist.

They quietly walked back up to the house, but Charlie's head was spinning. On the way home, Kay's mood had changed fast, one minute she was crying, the next happy and bubbly, then she'd go back again, what the hell was going on here?

Kay cuddled up close to him as the snow began to fall again, thicker and faster than before. She was scared of Charlie's reaction, it had just been meaningless sex (well, that's what she thought) to him. A baby had never been discussed, let alone what they'd do if this was to happen. She started crying again but Charlie squeezed her

"Don't worry" He kissed her head "Almost home"

'_That's what I'm afraid of' _She thought to herself

Charlie unlocked the front door in a hurry and took her inside "You cold?"

She nodded "I'm surprised my tears haven't turned to icicles"

He pulled off the sweater he was wearing and put it on her "That better?"

She rubbed her own arms and sat on the sofa "Thanks"

He lit the fire and sat beside her "Want me to stay home?"

She wanted to say yes but that would depend on his reaction "I don't mind"

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Fresh tears rolled down her face, "I don't think I can"

"Hey, no, no more crying" He moved closer to her and wiped her tears gently "You know you can tell me anything"

She took a deep, jagged breath. She thought back to yesterday, she'd never thought that she'd be pregnant, to be honest, she'd given up on the whole idea of having kids. She was twenty eight, single and the only sex she got was with her best friend and it didn't mean anything to him. Now she was pregnant with his child.

She rested her head on Charlie's chest, not wanting to see his reaction "I'm pregnant"

Charlie's head started spinning, pregnant? He'd used a condom hadn't he? He remembered using one…but then he thought back to the first time…no he hadn't.

He didn't know how to feel, he was pretty sure she didn't either, he couldn't even tell if it was a good or bad feeling.

He held her tighter in his shaking arms and stroked her hair with a shaking a hand "It's ok" He said "Don't panic"

She looked up at him and was unable to read his face. She broke down more

"Don't" He put his face in her hair "Please don't"

Through tears she said "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you want to do"

"I wanna have the baby"

"Then…that's what we'll do"

She noticed the hesitation in his voice "Do you want me to go to stay at Aimee's for awhile?"

Aimee was Kay's twin sister, she still lived in Marblehead and was married with two little boys.

"No" He kissed her head "No, I want you to stay"

"Are you sure? Most guys would run a mile when they found out they'd got their best friend pregnant"

"Well I'm not most guys" He lifted his head and then lifted hers "I've already lost you once…and I'm not gonna lose you again" He stroked her cheek and kissed her lips, she kissed him back, gripping his work shirt

"You really wanna do this?" She asked

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life…" He went to kiss her again but she said

"Sorry to ruin the mood" She gave him a little kiss "But what about Sam?"

Charlie sighed and sank back in to the sofa

"Oh God" He put his head in his hands "Sam! How could I forget about Sam?"

"Well, you've just been told you're going to be father, you're allowed to not think about you're brothers reaction" She paused "And besides, I'm sure it'll be a good one. And it's not going to change anything is it? No, you can still go see him at night, I don't mind"

"Should I tell him tonight?" He asked

"I think it might be best" Kay replied "So he doesn't feel left out and knows what's going on"

Charlie looked out the wind, it was turning practically in to a blizzard as he thought of what to do. But his trail of thought was broken by the front door slamming shut

"It's crazy out there" Joe said, coming in and sitting by the fire "Mind if I warm up and get going?"

"Sure" Kay said "That's fine"

But Joe was looking at the expression on Charlie's face, it was filled with worry, but not for the reason Joe thought

"Are you really sick?" He asked Kay

"Well…" She hesitated "Not a really"

"Don't tell him" Charlie said, bringing Kay on to his lap "Not yet, it's too soon"

"Oh come on!" Joe said "You can't say that and not tell me"

"Oh Charlie, it's only Joe"

"Wow, that makes me feel special" He sulked

"No" Charlie rested a hand on her stomach and got a surprise when he felt protective towards it. He knew he'd always loved Kay but he'd never imagined having a baby with her.

Kay smiled at him and put her head on his "Please?" She kissed him

'_Damn' _He thought _'She knows my weakness' _

"Yeah Charlie please?" Joe pulled a kissy face

"Ok, ok" Charlie said, then turned to Kay and whispered "You owe me tonight"

She smiled "Ok"

"Well, you know that…"

"You two did it? Yeah?"

"Kay's pregnant" Charlie said simply

"I knew this was coming! I knew you two would get together…!"

"Wait, wait, wait" Charlie said "Who said we were getting together?"

"Yeah, we never said that" Kay added

It hurt for them to stay it, considering how they both felt, but they were too worried to ask the other what was going to happen.

"I just thought that, you know, considering the fact that you do it on a regular bases, you're having a baby together, you're so lovey dovey when you're together, it actually makes me quiet sick…"

"So?" Charlie said "This kind of things happened to other people…"

"But they don't do it more than once!" Joe exclaimed "Or act like they're in love!"

"Look Joe" He said "I've just been told I'm gonna be a dad, I have to think of how going to tell Sam…"

"Sam?" Joe exclaimed "What do you mean tell Sam?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"He didn't say Sam" Kay said quickly

"Yes he did" Joe was still staring at Charlie "Sam's dead Charlie"

"Don't you think I know that?" Charlie said

"Then why did it you say tell Sam?"

"I meant his grave" He replied "Just because he's dead doesn't mean I can't talk to him"

Joe's eyes narrowed "You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"You are, I can tell"

Charlie rubbed his throat and cleared it, as if this was the reason for the pitch change "I'm not lying"

"It would explain a lot" Joe said, ignoring Charlie "Why you're so attached to this place, why you didn't go to Los Angeles with Kay, why you practically never leave..."

"Just stop Joe" Charlie looked at his watch "I think its time you left anyway"

"No way. You're not getting out of this one..."

"Joe, I think me & Kay deserve some alone time now..."

"Charlie" Joe took told of his shoulders "This is why your mom always looks so worried when you're cleaning Sam's grave isn't it?"

"Yes, but I can't see him Joe!" Charlie pushed him away

"I think you can"

"Yeah, you _think _I can see him! But I can't!"

"Guys!" Kay stood in between them "Stop, ok? I don't want to see you two fight, you're best friends"

"Make him prove he can't see him"

"You know what Joe?" Kay took one step nearer Joe "Why are you so bothered about this? It's not doing any harm to anyone...maybe you can see him & that's why it's an issue?"

Charlie sniggered slightly, a grin on his face "Just go home Joe"

Joe snatched his jacket off the coffee table "Don't think you can avoid this Charlie"

"Don't worry" He replied "I don't expect to"

"Don't panic Charlie" Kay said, as it came to sundown "I'm sure he'll be happy"

"Well you see, I'm not so sure" He looked at his watch & sighed "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

"I'll be fine..." She looked at her stomach, a small smile on her face "We'll be fine"

He smiled too & kissed her cheek "Be back soon..." He stood up "I hope"

He was panicking as he went up the stairs, Sam would already be up there, Kay had called him about a minute ago so he now had no choice. He took a deep breathe & went in to the room

"Hey Charlie" Sam was sat on the bed, throwing his baseball in the air "What took you so long?"

"Was just talking to Kay, sorry" He sat beside him

"So..."

"So what?"

"Why has Kay come up?"

"Oh...right, she's resting"

"Resting?" Sam frowned "Why is she resting?"

Charlie sighed _'Here it goes' _"Sam, you see well, a few weeks ago, me and Kay, we…" He took another deep breath. "We had sex"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, slightly hurt "You tell me everything"

"I know" He replied quietly "It just didn't seem that important"

"Important? Of course it's important!" Sam paused "But what does this have to do with Kay resting?"

Charlie hesitated

"Charlie?"

"She's resting because she's pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Sam whispered

Charlie could hear the pain in Sam's voice, almost betrayal, as if it wasn't bad enough they'd done it and not told him, but now she was pregnant too?

"I'm sorry Sam"

"How could you do this to my Charlie?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, it just sort of…happened"

"It doesn't just happen Charlie!"

"Well it did ok, we kissed and it felt right! I didn't have time to do anything else in case she changed her mind!"

"But what about me!"

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair "You're gonna have to share me"

"I don't want to, how are we gonna play catch and stuff?"

He shrugged "We'll find a way"

"Do you actually want this kid?"

"Of course I do! Sure a million things ran through my head but I knew I wanted her to have it and keep it!"

"So, now a baby the size of a peanut is more important than me?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Charlie said "I never said anything like that!"

"But now you'll have an actual person to play catch with!" Tears started dripping down his face "You won't want me in the way"

He rested a hand on his brother's shoulder "You won't be in the way"

Sam jerked away, "Get off!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"You're replacing me! I'm not a important anymore!"

"If you weren't important would I be telling you?"

Sam shrugged "I'm your brother; you kind of have to tell me"

"I've told you though, haven't I?" Charlie smiled, trying to desperately get back in to Sam's good books "Why don't we forget about this for now and go play some catch?"

"Catch?" Sam frowned, standing up "Why would I want to play catch with some one whose replacing me?"

"For God's sakes Sam! I'm not replacing you!" He took him by the shoulders "No one can replace you"

Sam shrugged Charlie off and went out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Charlie stood staring out the window for a long time. Had that conservation just happened? They'd never fought like that before...

"Charlie?" Kay called up the stairs "Is everything ok?"

He didn't respond, he desperately wanted to shout Sam out the window but knew he would be putting both him and Kay at risk...Kay...

"Charlie? What's going on?" She knocked on the door

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed _'Pull yourself together Charlie, he'll get over it. He'll come back' _He brought his hand down over his face and took a deep breath, then opened the door

Kay looked around the room "He's gone"

He nodded "Thank you Captain Obvious"

She looked at him, hurt but said "I'm sorry...I'll go back downstairs." She swallowed her tears "I don't need this Charlie. I'm pregnant, _pregnant._ I feel sick, tired and I need you...but not like this..."

Charlie's heart started pumping out guilt all over his body, he knew it wasn't Kay's fault, he knew he shouldn't take it out on her, especially when she was in her condition "Don't be sorry, I'm just…frustrated." He put his arms out for her and she walked in to them.

"I'm sorry" He kissed her head "I wasn't thinking straight"

"It's pretty understandable" She sniffed "Do you want to be on your own for awhile?"

"Only if it's with you" He whispered

She smiled slightly, "Ok…I'll just go make you some dinner…"

"No, its ok, I'll cook tonight" He took her hand and they walked out

The next morning, Charlie woke up alone, not quite awake enough to remember the precious night's events, that was until he heard Kay in the bathroom.

It all came flooding back to him, Sam and the baby…the baby and Sam…he should have fought to keep Sam there, talk to him more, but what could he do? Sam could escape easily, through the walls.

And the baby, Oh God, the baby, what was he suppose to do about that? Of course he wanted Kay to keep it, he'd love having a little kid around, but there wasn't enough room for all three of them, the spare room was no way big enough to be a nursery, and if they moved away from the cemetery how would he see Sam? That's if he ever forgave him…

By the time Kay came out the bathroom, Charlie was half dressed for work, just in his work trousers and socks.

"Feel any better?" He asked

"A little" She sat on the bed and played with the little bits of thread coming off the cushions

"Want any breakfast?"

"I'm ok"

"Have you made any appointments yet?"

"Dr Jones is sending one through for us?"

Charlie pulled his shirt on and sat beside her "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded "I'm fine, really, just takes a little bit out of you, throwing up every morning"

"Well as long as you're sure you're ok..." He stood up "...you know where I am if you need me"

She nodded again "Just outside"

He kissed her cheek and left the room.

He headed outside and took a deep breath, surprisingly, the cold winter air felt nice on his face, the sound of crunching snow beneath his feet, the glare off the snow was surprisingly bright...but then Joe came waltzing up to him.

"Hey St. Cloud" He said

"Hey Joe"

Joe looked up at the window "She ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just tired"

"I can't believe you're gonna be a dad"

"Tell me about it" Charlie replied "I never dreamt it would happen...especially with Kay"

"Listen, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it Joe" Charlie said as they started walking "Just forget it"

"I can't just forget something like that"

Charlie stopped and turned to face him "Joe, look, I've got enough going on with out us fighting, as you said, I'm going to be a dad, I still need to wrap my head around it"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, let's forget it for now"

But Charlie couldn't forget about it, not even for a second. Nothing distracted him, from either the baby or Sam, he'd hear or see something and they'd jump straight back in his head. It was worse by lunch

"Hey! You two!" Kay called

Both Charlie and Joe turned to face her

"You ready for lunch?"

"Sure" Joe dropped his clippers and ran inside, Charlie rolled his eyes and followed.

"What do you guys want?" Kay asked, filling the kettle with water

"It's ok, I'll do it" Charlie went to take it off her but she dodged him

"Its fine Charlie, I can do it"

"But, I want you to relax"

"You can say that in about 30 weeks, when I'm the size of this house"

Joe made a low whistling sound "Jeez, parents in 35 weeks"

"Yeah cause that really helps the nerves Joe" Charlie said, pulling the bread out of the refrigerator "It may sound quite a long time but Kay'll have a bump before we know it"

"But that's not for like two months" Joe replied, he looked around the kitchen "Isn't this place kinda small to raise a kid?"

Charlie cleared his throat "Well we haven't actually discussed that yet"

Kay gave Charlie a reassuring smile, she knew moving was worrying him "I'm sure we'll think of something"

Charlie headed out in to the woods that tonight, though he had a feeling it would be hopeless. Sam would be gone and it would be all his fault, just because he'd been too caught up in the moment.

He almost turned back as he thought this, but something made him carry on walking further and further in

He sat on the log, just like he did every night, waiting and waiting for Sam to come. But tonight he may never show.

"I'm not talking to you by the way"

Charlie looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, but he asked "Why are you here then?"

"Incase I ever do want to talk to you again…"

"Do you think you ever will?"

Sam shrugged "I don't know, maybe someday"

"You didn't think I was going to want to be alone forever did you?"

"But you're not. You have me"

"I know but I need…I need someone human"

Sam's eyes filled with hurt yet again "If you hadn't been driving that night I would be!"

"That maybe true! But I would still want a woman in my life! I would still want Kay to have this baby! And if you were alive, I wouldn't be here, I'd be in Los Angeles with Kay, we may have already had a couple of kids by now!"

Sam's face crumpled "You mean…you mean you would have left me?"

Charlie realized what he'd said "I, well, I would have told her how I felt first…"

"WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME CHARLIE?"

"Yes! I'm sorry but I would have! You know how torn a part I was when she left! You know how much I missed her…"

"Just shut up! I thought I was more important to you than that! I'll come to house so we can see each other and that we keep this connection, but I don't want to speak to you for a long, long time!" And with that, Sam left once more


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Sorry it's short

Chapter Eleven

Charlie heard a clattering of plates downstairs. He looked around and frowned. Why was Kay downstairs this earlier?

He turned over and saw the date on his clock, December 25th, he smiled now, she'd been downstairs making breakfast.

He got up and pulled on his sweat pants and t-shirt. Then pulled out Kay's bag of presents from under the bed.

Downstairs, Kay was putting on both their breakfast and Christmas dinner at the same time. They'd invited Joe, Sky, Annika, Jezzy, Jason (Annika's husband), Kay's sister Aimee, her husband Will and their two son's Luke and Oliver, her parents were also coming around at some point in the day.

She was nervous about this though, Charlie had said they should tell them all about the baby today, but she really wasn't sure, she wasn't 12 weeks yet, she'd rather wait until they were out of the most dangerous part of her pregnancy.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she heard Charlie whistling as he came down the stairs.

"Good morning" He put his arms around her and kissed her nose

"Morning" She smiled "Someone's in a good mood"

"Can't be a sad on Christmas" He sniffed the air "I smell bacon…eggs…"

"I made you a full breakfast"

"Aw, you didn't have to"

"I do"

"Why?"

She shrugged "Lots of reason, too many to remember"

He placed a hand on her stomach "I think I know one of them"

She put her head on his chest "That's the main one, along with always being here for me"

"You're welcome…what times everyone getting here?"

"About one, is that ok?"

"Sure, sure, no problem, I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we tell them"

"Yeah…about that…"

"What?"

"I don't think we should tell them yet"

"Ok, why didn't you just say? I don't mind"

"Because, it's not just my decision…" She sighed "It's just, this is time that there's the most risk of me miscarrying, plus I don't want my parents yelling on Christmas"

"Hmm, I guess I can see where you're coming from, but we're telling them when exactly?"

"After my twelve week scan, when I start showing"

He nodded "That's ok with me…wait is your dad gonna kill me?"

"More than likely, we weren't suppose to get pregnant out of wedlock"

"I'm leaving all my stuff to you"

"I don't think mom will let him physically kill you"

"Good, now, come open you're presents"

"Happy holidays!" Joe said as Charlie opened the

"Merry Christmas Joe" Charlie smiled, they shared a manly hug

"Smells good" Joe took another deep breath "Smells real good…" He took his shoes off "..how longs it gonna be?"

"Kay's just putting the veggies on in a sec"

"Good, I'm starved"

"You gotta promise to not make any jokes about Sky today"

"But its Christmas…"

"And that's why you can't make fun of her"

They walked back into the living room to see Kay walk out the kitchen, looking pale, she swallowed and said "Excuse me"

Charlie watched where she was going and followed

"What's up?" He asked as they headed up the stairs

"The vegetables… I can't stand the smell anymore" She pushed the bathroom door open

"But you were fine the other day"

"Pregnancy changes you very quickly, I don't think I'll be able to eat them either"

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Help me now, think later"

Charlie set the turkey down on the table as Kay placed down the bread basket

"Why are we having bread?" Aimee asked

"We wanted to do something different, there's still gravy and mashed potatoes"

"I can't eat bread" Sky said

"Oh…" Kay said "Well, what can you eat?"

"Vegetables"

Charlie had to stop himself from laughing, typical, just typical that they couldn't eat what the other one could

"Something quick?"

"Er…not really"

"Well you can have extra cake"

Sky's face lit up "Ok"

"Come on everyone, dig in" Charlie said, starting to cut the turkey

After all the usual Christmas chit chat, Aimee asked "So…does anyone have any big news?"

Kay started to panic, there had to be a reason her sister had asked such a random question…did she somehow already know?

Charlie's reply showed panic too "Nope, no big news over here, what about everyone else?"

"You must have something to tell us?" Annika said

Joe looked at Charlie, Charlie shot him look that said _'Shut up' _

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Annika said to Charlie

Charlie looked at Kay, Kay slipped her hand in his

"We weren't going to tell anyone yet but…"


	12. Chapter 12

AN- I know this is even shorter, but I wanted to do next part in the next chapter because I thought this would be a better place to leave it as I'm not sure how to end the next scene but wanted to up load this

Chapter Twelve

"We're getting an extension on the house"

Aimee frowned "Why don't you want us to know about that?"

"Because it's not final yet, we've applied for one"

"Why do you need an extension Charlie?" Sky asked

"It's just this place is getting kinda small now there's two of us"

"Your old girlfriend lived here for awhile though. You didn't need more room then"

"Guys, look…"

"Just tell them Charlie" Kay sighed

"Tell us what?" Aimee said

"Well, we can say one part now but the rest we'll have to explain later…"

"What?" Sky said "You're killing me here!"

"Kay's pregnant"

"Ok" Aimee said, coming down from putting her sons to sleep in the spare room "I take it you've told the father?"

"Yeah…" Kay said slightly confused, forgetting she hadn't told her sister about her nights with Charlie "I thought that'd be obvious"

Aimee frowned at her sister's attitude but continued "So is he coming over from California?"

Now Charlie frowned "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what are youtalking about? The fathers from California…"

"No, Aimee, he's not" Kay said "Charlie's the father"

They all stared at her; Sky was the first to speak

"Ok…when?"

"Well, things just got a little out of control about 6 weeks ago, and well, now we're gonna have a baby" Charlie replied

Aimee stared at her sister "You really want to do this? All by yourself?"

"She won't be doing it all by herself, I'm here with her, we're extending house for the baby" Charlie said

"What about when you both meet someone?" Annika said

"We're not going to cut the other parent out of the baby's life just because they've met someone"

"We'll be like Ross and Rachel…" Kay said

"Ross and Rachel got together in the end" Aimee reminded her

"That doesn't mean we will" Charlie replied quickly, though he wished they would.

"Charlie's right" Kay said, though she was thinking exactly the same as him, "We'll be two friends who have a baby together"

Joe and Annika had the same expressions on their faces but, they were at different people, Joe's at Charlie and Annika's Kay, only if everyone else knew….

"It's December 30th Charlie" Joe said

'_Damn' _Charlie thought _'I thought he'd forgotten, gonna have to play dumb' _

"I know what the date is Joe" He said, throwing the sheers in to the shed "It's tomorrow that it's important"

"I know it is…because you're gonna tell Kay you love her"

"What are you talking about Joe?" Charlie frowned "I never said that"

"Don't kid me Charlie, a couple of months ago you said that you would tell Kay you love her tomorrow night"

"I'm not telling Kay I love her"

"Why not?"

"Because everything's a mess as it is! She's seven weeks pregnant with my child, we're comfortable where we are, if I say so those three little words, I could screw everything up, everything!"

Joe blinked, a little shocked at Charlie's outburst "Ok, ok, jeez…" He paused "So when you gonna tell her?"

"I'm not!"

"Not even when the baby's born?"

"I'll say it…but not the way you want me to"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"You gonna be ok tonight?" Charlie asked, as he and Kay walked up to Joe's house for New Years Eve, they could already see the flashing lights

"I'll be fine, as long as you stay with me" Kay snuggled up to him under his arm, making him smile

They entered the house through the open back door, to music, laughter and the smell of booze lingering in the air, it made Kay cough

"You ok?" Charlie asked

Kay nodded "The smells a lil strong, that's all"

"You use to love that smell"

"What can I say?" She held her stomach "A baby changes you"

"Hey guys!" Joe said, coming through the crowd, "Glad you could make it" He started pointing around the room "We got food in here, drink out there..."

"Got anything for people who can't drink?" Kay asked

"Er...sure, I think so...just some apple juice in the refrigerator..."

Charlie got a couple of plastic cups and poured in the apple juice, Joe raised his eyes-brows "Why aren't you drinking?"

"Because I don't want too" He said, giving Kay her cup "Its not fair on Kay, therefore, I'm not drinking"

"Aww Charlie" Kay smiled "You don't have to give up the occasional drink just for me"

"I want to" He kissed her head

Joe pretended to gag, then cleared his throat "So, you know where everything is right?"

"Pretty much" Charlie said, swallowing the juice

"So…" Joe said as Charlie came out the bathroom

"Jeez Joe!" Charlie said "I know we're friends but, man…!"

Joe ignored this comment and said "Have you told her?"

"Not yet" He looked at his watch "I still have sometime"

"Not much, ten to midnight"

"I never said I had a lot of time"

"So when you gonna tell her?"

Charlie sighed "Now if it'll shut you up…not that I know where she is…"

"In the lounge, having a rest I think…"

"Ok…but if I get a black eye its your fault"

Kay sat in the living room by herself, curled up on the sofa, running her hand over her stomach and taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

'_Everyone gets these pains' _She assured herself _'Yours just have bad timing'_

She'd started getting pains in her stomach, she sat with her arms tightly folded, trying not to think about what was happening inside her. Maybe if she just sat there for awhile and didn't think about it, they would go away…

As she thought she got another pain, worse than the others, she gave a squeal and felt tears form in her eyes, but she wasn't sure if these were from the pain or fear that she was losing the baby.

"Charlie" She wept, but she knew no one would be able to hear her over the music, she would have to go through this alone, without Charlie by side her, but she gave it another shot, louder this time

"Charlie!"

She prayed he'd heard her, prayed that he'd come through that door any second and prayed that she wouldn't have to do this alone.

Charlie took a deep breath, ready for rejection, ready for everything to change and to lose his best friend.

As he entered the living room, he knew something was wrong. He could see the tears rolling down her face and the way she was sat. He forgot all about telling her that he loved her, right now he had to show it.

"Kay?" He sat on the sofa beside her and wrapped his arms around her "Kay, what's wrong?"

She didn't say but just moved his hand to her stomach as the pain got worse again, she looked up into his face as the tears fell faster.

"Can you stand up?" He asked

"I don't know"

"I'll help you"

He stood up first and then pulled her up in to his arms, she winced loudly

"Oh God, Charlie this isn't helping" She doubled up with the pain, clinging to him.

"Sorry, sorry"

As Charlie went to lift her from her legs, she let go and her head fell back, she'd complained to him earlier about her headache

"Shit" He moaned and went out in to the dining room, the only way to get out as the front door was locked.

"What the hells happened?" Joe came running up to him, Sky screamed as she saw too.

"I'm taking her to the hospital" He swallowed "She thinks there's something wrong with the baby"

"Want me to drive you?" Joe asked

"No, no, you're the host, you can't leave…I'll just have to place her in the back"

"I'll take you, Jason can watch Jezzy, they'll be fine" Annika dug around her purse for the car keys

"Annika, you don't have to…" Charlie began, but she shot him a look that made him shut his mouth and give a grateful smile

Kay woke up in the hospital room, alone again. But the pain had disappeared now, did that mean…?

She started looking around the room for signs of Charlie presents, but she found known. Her panic grew, she'd lost her baby and Charlie was gone.

She hugged her pillow and pretended it was him; she'd never wanted him so badly. More tears fell from eyes as she repeated "Charlie" over and over again

When Charlie came back in, he found her like this

"Hey, hey, hey" He sat beside her "Don't cry" He held her in his arms and kissed her head

"I'm sorry, so so sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry"

"I've lost our baby…"

"No you haven't"

She looked at him, a couple of tears still running down her face "What?"

"You haven't lost the baby. And even if you had, you'd have nothing to be sorry for, it wouldn't be your fault"

"Then what were those pains?"

"It was the baby's way of telling you to slow down…just like I did"

"Oh…well now I feel stupid"

Charlie smiled a lil as she rested her head on his chest "You don't need to feel stupid, you were allowed to panic…the midwife even said so"

"So we're still gonna have our baby?"

He nodded "Everything's gonna be fine" He waved his hand in front of her eyes, as if he were showing her an image "The extension all done in 5 months time, a lil yellow bedroom with everything we need"

"Just us three" She snuggled up to him

"Yeah" He kissed her head again "Just us three…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Joe knocked on the front door of Charlie's house the next day; the hospital had only kept Kay in overnight

A tired looking Charlie answered the door, rubbing his eyes "Hey Joe"

"Whoa, rough night?"

Charlie shook his head "Just stayed awake late, I wanted to keep an eye on her"

"She would have been laid right next to you"

"Yeah but it was so I was a wake if she needed me, I fell asleep at about 4 a.m."

"Did you tell her?" Joe asked, stepping in to the house

"I didn't really get chance Joe, you know, 'cause we thought we were losing our child" Charlie took a deep breath "But if she can hear in her sleep and remember, then yes, she knows"

"You told her in her sleep?" He said in an irritated whisper

"You never said she had to be awake" Charlie flashed his grin and went back in the living room

On the sofa, Kay was sat on the sofa, under their quilt, in Charlie's jumper and her sweat pants, she smiled at them both as they entered the living room.

Charlie slid back on to the sofa beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, she put her arms around his waist and leant against him

Trying to ignore this, Joe said "Feeling any better?"

"The pains gone yeah, I'm just tired now"

Charlie yawned "That makes two of us"

He moved her to close him and his fingers through her hair, putting his head on hers, both of them looking in to each others eyes

"Oh for the love of God!" Joe yelled "Just get to-fucking-gether already!"

"We're just friends Joe" Charlie reminded him

"Just friends?" He exclaimed "You were just staring in to each other eyes, like a couple of love sick teenagers for crying out loud!"

"We've always been like this" Kay said "Ever since we were eighteen…"

"Oh my God, that gives you even more reason to get together, there has obviously been sparks between for you like ten years!"

Charlie put his face on Kay's hair, eyes closed so neither her or Joe would see the tears in his eyes "Just friends" He repeated "We said we'd still be just friends the day we found out Kay was pregnant…nothings change…and never will"

Kay nodded "Yeah, things will always be like this"

Though neither knew that the other wanted to do exactly as Joe had said…

Charlie wandered in to the Forest of Shadows, he'd left Kay with Aimee, she'd be ok for awhile. He probably wouldn't be that long anyway.

Maybe if he told Sam what had happened last night, it would put things in perspective for him, maybe he'd show he really did care after all.

Sam was sat waiting on the log, throwing his baseball up and down in the air, he had to talk to Charlie, he missed his older brother, as long as he wasn't constantly spouting 'Daddy-to-be' crap.

A smile lit his face as Charlie walked in to the clearing "Hey!"

"Hey" Charlie smiled, surprised that his brother was talking to him

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately Charlie"

"Don't worry about it" He replied "Everyone needs time to adjust, not just Kay and me, I've realised that now"

Sam nodded "How is Kay?"

"Well, we were at the hospital late night"

Sam frowned "Why?"

"Thought we were losing the baby, turns out it was her body sending her a slow down signal, though I'd already told her to do that myself"

"So she's ok now?"

Charlie nodded "Feels a little sick, but she's seven weeks, it's expected"

Sam wrinkled his nose up "Too much information"

Charlie grinned "You ready to play some ball?"

Sam stood up "Never been readier" And threw the ball to Charlie

"I've been thinking about what Joe said" Charlie said as he lay in bed that night

"Joe says a lot of things Charlie" Kay said, climbing in beside him "What exactly have you been thinking about?" She lay her head on him

"About us" He wrapped his arms around her "Being like this all the time. I just wondered what you thought about it"

"I like being like this" She said "When I was in LA, that guy I was with. It just didn't feel right, you're the only person this has ever felt right with"

He smiled at her "Me too"

"I know what Joe is saying makes a lot of sense but... I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Neither do I"

"So...things aren't going to change"

"Not unless we both want things to"

She nodded "Ok"

"If you like things the way they are...can I kiss you?"

She smiled "Sure"

Charlie kissed her gently and leant over her slightly, giving her a squeeze, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Charlie pulled her night dress off and made little circular shapes with his thumb on her ribs. She pulled down his sweat pants as he pulled her up into his arms...

"Wait, wait, wait..." She stop him "Don't we need a condom?"

"You're already pregnant. That's all the contraception we need" He put his lips back on hers, still leaning over her as not to hurt the baby by laying on top of her.

They rolled on to their sides and kissed for awhile, not just on the lips, but eventually they pulled off there underwear and Kay sat on Charlie's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed his neck...

"Gooooood morning" Charlie was in a good mood that next morning, Joe could tell

"Don't tell me!" He said "I can guess, you act like this once a month, I know, I know."

"Sorry. I know it makes you mad"

"Not mad, just...just..." He scratched his head "What's the word that means you're kinda mad but more confused than anything"

"Frustrated"

"Yeah that" He sighed "You're crazy about each other but you won't say"

"She's not crazy about me" Charlie said

"And how do you know that?" Joe raised his eye brow

Charlie hesitated, he couldn't say to Joe that he knew Kay didn't love him, because he didn't. She'd said she didn't want to ruin their friendship, that seemed pretty clear to him that they were only friends and didn't want to ruin it by dating.

"We were talking about it last night" He said

Joe's face had a surprised expression on it "Oh?"

"She said she doesn't want to ruin our friendship" He said

"And then you had sex?" Joe exclaimed "That makes no sense!"

"Actually, she also said she likes things the way they are, so I said if you like thing the way they are then can I do this, which was kiss her, and then, well, yeah..." Charlie went slightly red

"Oh my God, I am this close to whacking my head against every tree the forest" Joe put his hands on Charlie's shoulders "Please, please, please, promise me something"

"Maybe"

"Tell her before the baby's first birthday, that gives you nineteen months?" He said "You up to the challenge?" Joe put his hand in front of him

Charlie looked at his hand "I'm up to it" And he shook Joe's hand, meaning it this time too


	15. Chapter 15

AN- This maybe the last one for awhile as my mom wants to read this and I really don't want her to so may need to wait till I get back to school, really sorry

Chapter Fifteen

Charlie jumped off the sofa as someone knocked on the door.

"What's the rush?" Kay asked, sitting up, a hand on her bump

"It'll just be Joe, I'll be back in a sec"

Charlie got a shock as he opened the door "Mom! Tim! What are you guys doing here?"

Tim was Charlie's step-father, he and Charlie's mother had been married for ten years

"We thought we'd surprised you" Louise smiled

"Well you certainly did that" He laughed slightly

Kay had rushed upstairs in a panic, pacing her and Charlie's room, still holding her bump. They hadn't gotten round to telling their parents about the baby, they'd spent so long adjusting to it themselves that it hadn't occurred to them to tell them yet.

Charlie came through the door in a fluster "Ok, well, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll have to tell them" Kay sat on the bed and winced, holding her bump "Hey stop kicking me..." She looked up at Charlie "Oh my God, the baby's kicking"

Charlie sat beside her and placed a hand on her bump "Oh wow" He smiled and kissed her cheek. For a moment, they forgot all about Louise and Tim sat downstairs, that was until Louise called up the stairs

"Charlie!"

"Oh crap" Charlie sighed

"We'll just have to tell them Charlie" Kay said, pulling on one of his jumpers to hide her bump

He nodded and stood up, holding his hand out for her "Come on"

She followed him out the room, holding his hand tightly "Will she be mad?"

"Of course not"

"But she might, I don't know, think I took advantage of you"

"She won't don't worry about it"

They were at the bottom of the stairs now, Kay took a deep breath

"You answer all the questions"

He nodded "I will"

As they walked in to the living room, they let go of hands and walked over to the couch, Kay sat and Charlie stood.

"Mom, we have something to tell you" He said

"Such as?"

"A few months ago, we got kinda drunk" Of course this part was a lie "And, well, the easiest way to explain this...Kay's eighteen weeks pregnant"

Louise stared at Kay "You're pregnant? With Charlie's child?"

Kay nodded, holding her bump where the baby was gently kicking her again.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be a Grandma" Louise jumped up and hugged them both, her eyes filling with tears

Charlie laughed slightly "Isn't that kinda mean to Tim's kids?"

"I don't mind" Tim smiled at him "This is different, I'll be the step grandparent for a change"

"Do you want to see the scan picture?" Charlie asked, pulling his wallet out his pocket

"Of course" Louise gushed, sniffling

Charlie gave her the picture out of his wallet. They'd had the scan six weeks ago, when Kay was barley showing, but now she couldn't even do her jeans up

"This is so amazing" she said "I honestly thought this would never happen"

"Thanks Mom" Charlie said sarcastically

"You know what I mean" Louise turned to Kay "Are you going to find out what it is?"

"We haven't decided on that yet" Kay replied "We have another two weeks"

"How come you never told us before?" Tim asked

"We were just so busy wrapping our heads around it ourselves and getting stuck in situation where we had no choice but to tell other people, we just sorta, forgot...we are honestly sorry"

"Well considering the circumstances I think you can be forgiven" Louise said "Are you planning on raising the baby together?"

"Of course" Charlie said "Why wouldn't we?"

"It's more the fact that you're not actually together and might find someone in the future" Tim said

"We'll be fine, we've already had this conversation with our friends"

The smell of BBQ food wafted through the back yard of the house and the cemetery, as Aimee arrived at Charlie and Kay's for their barbecue. She tapped her sister on the shoulder as Oliver and Luke ran off in search of food

"Hey" Kay smiled

"I swear you get bigger every time I see you"

"Not me, the baby"

Aimee smiled at her sister, she was glowing, as they say pregnant woman do...she missed that glow

"Mom and Dad are coming you know" She said

Kay nearly chocked on her drink "What? Mom and Dad? Are you serious? We haven't told them yet! We only told Charlie's Mom last night!"

"You haven't told them?" She gasped "Why not?"

"I never really thought about it! I've been too busy thinking about having my baby to think about picking up the phone and calling Mom"

"You are so screwed"

"Don't you think I know that?" She sighed "Come on, we need to tell Charlie"

They walked through people to get to where Charlie was cooking, and trying to stop Kay's nephews from taking food

"Boys stop it!" Aimee said "Me and Aunt Kay need to talk to Uncle Charlie"

The two boys sulked and walked off towards Sky and her new boyfriend, Jake.

"What's going?" Charlie asked

"Mom and Dad are on their way" Kay said

"Ah, we forgot about them" He sighed "Well, at least we won't be lying when we say we only told my Mom last night" Charlie turned to Aimee "Do you know how long they'll be?"

"No clue" Aimee sighed "But I can get Will to man the BBQ if you two want to come up with a plan, Mom and Dad won't be as forgiving as Louise and Tim"

"Hmm" Charlie said "Don't I know it"

"Mr and Mrs Olsen" Charlie smiled "Come in, come in"

"Aimee tells us you and Kay have something to say?" Mr Olsen said

"Oh, well yes, come through in to the living room" Charlie stepped aside and let them in

Kay was sat on the sofa, a cushion over her bump as if she had just casually placed it there "Hey Mom, hey Dad"

Kay's mother perched on a chair and looked around, Kay knew this wasn't her mothers sort of place

"Hello Kay" Her Dad kissed her head, like she was still a child, he then repeated what he had said to Charlie at the door "Aimee tell us you have something to say?"

Kay nodded, she had to speak this time "Mom, Dad...I'm pregnant"

"What?" Her parents said together

"I'm eighteen weeks pregnant"

"And the father is where exactly?"

"It's Charlie's" She said quietly

Their eyes swivelled round to Charlie in an accusing expression

"Why did you get our daughter pregnant?" Her father said

"We were drunk" Charlie lied once again "We weren't thinking straight. But I promise to take care of your daughter and our child for the rest of my life"

"Why have you not told us about this before now?" Her mother said

"Because we've had to get use to the idea too, we've been worried about how it'll go..."

"Does your mother know?" Mr Olsen said to Charlie

"Yeah, we told her last night" He replied

"And what does she think to this?"

"She's happy, her first biological grandchild. She never thought it would happen"

"Are you planning on making an honest woman out of our daughter?"

"No dad, he's not" Kay sat up and removed the cushion to reveal her bump "We've had this conversation, we like the things the way they are and there's nothing you can do about it"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Miss Olsen?" The recoptionist smile

Charlie and Kay looked at each other, he gave her a smile himself and squeezed her hand.

They stood and went in to the scanning room

"Hello" Juliet, Kay's midwife, said

"Hey" They said together, Kay sliding up on to the bed

Kay was now 20 weeks pregnant, the half way point, her nerves were on a high now. If the baby was going to have anything wrong with him/her, this is when they would be told.

"Ok, lets see how your lil persons doing" Juliet said, squirting gel on to her bump

Charlie sat on the chair beside her, holding her hand still, he could feel her heart beat in her thumb, he knew she was nervous

"Don't worry" He reassured her

"I'm not worried" She said

Juliet smiled again "Don't be worried everythings fine, no need to be worried at all, healthy baby"

Both Charlie and Kay let out sighs of relife, they laughed at each other slightly.

"Do you want to know what the baby is?"

They looked at each other, still unsure, until Kay gave him a little nod

"Yeah ok" Charlie said...

Charlie walked through in to the forest to see Sam, whistling a happy tune, picture in his pocket, hoping Sam would want to see it.

He looked at the photo as he sat waiting, this was his baby, his and Kay's, he'd never been happier. And the baby would be here in 20 weeks, 18 if it was early, 22 if it was late.

"Hey Charlie" Sam smiled, coming out the trees "What you got there?"

"We had a scan today" He replied standing up

"Oh...so its a photo of the baby?"

"I understand if you don't wanna see it" Charlie went to put it back in his wallet

"No, no" Sam said "I want to see...I mean it'll be my niece or nephew"

Charlie smiled again at Sam's words, he was getting better, he was actually connecting himself to the baby

Sam stared at the black and white photo "It kinda looks like an ailen"

Charlie nudge his brother in the ribs, though it was true, it looked more like a baby than the last time

"What?" Sam said "It does!"

"Well don't say it"

Sam could tell he'd upset his brother, just a little bit.

"Sorry Charlie" He muttered

"Its ok" Charlie put the picture back in his wallet then his pocket "Come on, lets play some catch" He picked up his glove and slipped on his hand

Sam took the ball out his pocket and threw it at Charlie "Hey Charlie?"

Charlie threw the ball back "Yeah?"

"Do you think the baby will be able to see me 'cause you and Kay can?"

Charlie let the ball roll past him, he'd never thought of that...would the baby even be able to see his/hers Uncle Sam?

"Er...I don't know...theres no way of telling until they're born...gonna have to wait" He picked up the ball and through it back

"Hey Sam?" Charlie said after a while

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about taking Kay out for the day in a couple of weeks, you know, as like one last thing before the baby's born, maybe to Boston or something? So do you think that the day we leave I can come see you in the morning and come see you the night we get back?"

"Yeah, you've done that before" Sam replied "Why don't you take her to that place...that beach you use to go to..."

"Its only March, gonna be kinda cold still. I'll see where she wants to go"

As Charlie walked in to the house he could smell take away pizza and fries.

"Hey" He called as he took off his shoes

"Hey" Kay called back "I'm in the kitchen"

Charlie walked through to the kitchen and took a piece of pepperoni from the pizza, she smacked his hand

"Did you show him the photo?" She asked, still cutting up the pizza

"Yeah, he actually acknowledge the fact that he's the baby's uncle"

"Good" She smiled

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Boston or something in a couple of weeks?"

She nodded "The extensions nearly done, we could do with going to somewhere bigger and starting to get some supplies"

"Er...we don't have to get stuff for the baby you know..."

"Well we can get stuff for the baby but also go into stores for us, so its for all three of us"

"I would say two and a half" Charlie smiled

Joe caught the keys in his hands as Charlie locked the house

"Those are definatly the spare keys?" Kay asked Charlie

He nodded, "Don't worry though, we're staying over and by the time we get back Joe will have opened up" Charlie turned to him "Right?"

"Yes"

"No slacing just because I'm not here"

Joe rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, now come on, get going"

"Hey" One of the builders called "This should be finished by the day after you get back"

Charlie gave a thumbs up "Ok, thank you"

They both walked up the street to where they'd parked the car, already packed.

"Would it make more sense if we got stuff for us today and got stuff for the baby tomorrow?" Kay asked

"If you want" Charlie said, opening the car door for her

Charlie knocked on the bedroom door of their hotel "You ready?"

"In a second" Kay said from the other side of the door

"We'll be late" He said, going over to the kitchen area and making a drink

"No we won't"

Charlie turned around and saw her, nearly dropping his glass in the process.

She had on a black dress that went to the middle of her shins and three quarter length sleeves, she'd paired it with a little back clutch bag and small black heels, her hair looked soft and shiny, she still at her pregnant glow, Charlie's heart was racing.

"You look amazing" He said

She blushed "No I don't."

"You do, honestly" He looked down at his out fit "Good job I didn't put my black shirt on"

Kay smiled at him "I like you in your white shirt and black trousers, simple but classic"

Charlie smiled back, then looked at his watch "Wow, we better get going"

They headed down the stairs to the hotels dining room, Charlie froze at the bar, his grip on Kay's hand tightened

"What?" Kay asked

"I use to date that girl over there" He nodded over towards a woman with bright blonde hair with crazy curls, she was still trying to be younger than she was, she was only the year above Charlie and Kay but she looked older than that.

"Who is she?" Kay asked in a whispered

"Her names Margie, she was a cheerleader in the year above us, we broke up just after the crash because I didn't really want to see anyone. She said I'd be alone for the rest of my life now"

"Well" Kay moved her ring on to her left ring finger "Tonight I'm your fiance"

Charlie laughed "What?"

"Come on, we're pretty convincing. I'm 22 weeks pregnant, we're already holding hands, we gross Joe out because of how we are, I want to prove this woman wrong"

"Really? You're gonna be my fiance just to prove Margie wrong?"

"You bet I am. Now come on, lets get drinks and prove her wrong" Kay slipped her arm in to Charlie's and they started walking towards the bar

As Charlie leant against the bar, Margie did a double take

"Charlie?" She blinked quickly "Charlie St. Cloud? Is that you?"

Charlie turned to her "Margie? It's so great to see you, how you been?"

"I've been good, been good" She saw that Charlie had an arm around Kay, but he was blocking her bump "Who's this?

"Oh, Kay, Margie, Margie, Kay" Charlie said

"Hi" Kay smiled, purposly sticking out her left hand

Margie didn't register the ring until after "Are you two engaged?"

"Yeah" Charlie smiled "For about two years, got a baby on the way too"

"Really?" Her eyes were big now "A baby? Wow, that's great" She seemed a little surprised "I'm really sorry for what I said all those years ago"

"Don't worry about it" Charlie said "Don't worry about it at all"

"I told you it would work" Kay said as they got back in their room

"Yeah, you did" He smiled

"I think she still has feelings for you"

Charlie raised his eyes brows "Seriously?"

"Yeah didn't you see her face when she saw my bump?"

"I thought the lemon in her drink was sour"

Kay laughed and shook her head "Nope"

"I guess we make a pretty convincing couple after all" He put his arms around her

"Yeah" She put her head on his chest "I guess we do"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Joe was sat on the couch of Charlie's house as they came back home, he jumped about 10 feet in the air as they came in the living room

"That's slacing" Charlie grinned

"I was just checking the springs..."

"'Course you were Joe" Kay said and went in to the kitchen to make drinks

"Did you tell her?" Joe whispered

Charlie whacked his forehead "That would have been the perfect place tell her wouldn't it?"

"Thought that would have been obvious..."

Charlie sat on the sofa and sighed, he'd lost yet another chance to tell Kay how he felt

"Maybe I should just forget about it Joe..."

"No way! Uh uh, you are not getting out of this, you have to tell her! I've gave you a longer time period this time"

"If my heart gets broken I'm blaming you"

"If she says she doesn't love you back, then she's not a nice person" Joe said "She'll have been playing you all this time without caring about your feelings "

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Did you tell him?"

"No, Anni, I didn't"

"Why not?" Annika sighed down the phone "You two are driving me crazy now"

"I didn't tell him because I'm scared of getting my heart broken"

"Kay" She sighed again "If he doesn't say he loves you back, then he's not a nice person. He'll have been playing you all this time without caring about your feelings"

Charlie came through the front door and in to the kitchen one sunny morning in June, Kay looked at him, surprised

"Where have you been?" She asked as her toast popped out the toaster

"Been to see Sam so I don't have to worry about us getting back in time tonight"

"Where are we going?" She asked him

"You'll see" He smiled

"Will we be staying over?"

Charlie shook his head "Already had one day off this week, this'll be my second"

"So I don't need to pack anything?"

"No, just your usual stuff"

Kay ate her toast in quick time as she was desperate to see where they were going, Charlie grinned, glad to see she had no clue

They went out to the car and started heading towards the coast, they were about half way there before Kay realised where they were going

"Oh my God! Are we going to our beach?" She said, almost excited

"Took you long enough" Charlie laughed

"I'll fit right in" Kay patted her bump "People will think I'm a whale"

Charlie laughed slightly but said "No, people will think _'Oh thats nice, look at that young couple going out for the day before their baby's born'_ And we'll be thinking _'No, we're not a couple, we're best friends and things got a little out of control and now we're having a baby together'_"

Kay laughed at him "Should I put my ring on my finger again, you know because all the old people will be like _'Pregnant? And not even engaged! People these days' _And they'll waggle their fingers at us and tut"

Charlie laughed "You just describe my grandma"

That made Kay realise something "Do you think our parents will have told our grandparents?"

"Er...my mom will have, yeah, your parents...? Once again, er..."

"Well I guess we'll find out when they get to the hospital" Kay held her bump again, she could only see her toes when she was stood up now.

Charlie put a hand on her bump too, feeling the baby move "Just ten weeks to go"

"Don't Chatlie, I'm beginning to panic"

"Hey" His hand on her bump slid into her hand "I'll be right there with you, don't panic about it"

"You're right, as long as you're there, I'll be ok"

Charlie squeezed her hand and let go as they turned off the highway and on to a smaller road

"Do you really want to see me all in red in the face and screaming?" She asked

"I think having our baby will make up for that, and besides, the doctor'll get the stuff I don't wanna see" Charlie replied "And you probably won't get that bad"

"I'm gonna stop thinking about this now" She reached for the water

"Just concertrate on having fun today" Charlie said

As they walked along the beach, they spoke of old memories, some with old friends, but most of them from when they had been alone.

"Do you remember that time you tried to surf?" Charlie said Kay

"Hmmm, yeah" She replied

That was the day she'd fell in love with Charlie...

It had been warm day ten years ago, Charlie, Kay, Sky, Annika, Jason, Aimee and Will had gone to the beach for the day. It was early on in their friendship, but everyone knew about their feelings back then.

Kay had decided to go and try surfing...alone...when they'd been told it wasn't safe for surfing today

Charlie had seen her fall in to the dangerous waters and ran in to the ocean. He'd saved her from drowning and he'd been her knight in shining armour ever since.

It was the first time they'd looked in to each others eyes, they knew they had feelings for each other but it was then it turned to love...but they'd never said a word

"I'm glad you were there that day"

"Me too" Charlie smiled

"How about the time you got drunk and Will had to drive your car home?"

"Oh my God, I've never felt so ill in my life" He laughed

"Then who had to help who?"

"I don't know what your talking about" He said

"Yeah you do, I had to sit with you, throwing up all night"

Charlie blushed "It was one time"

She laughed and put her arm through his "I was kidding"

"I know" He put his lips on her head "Wanna go to our diner?"

"Sure"

That night as Charlie lay sleeping, Kay sat looking through a photo album that she always kept with her.

It had every photo of her and Charlie ever taken by anyone. She mostly looked at the first one and last one. The first one was taken on the day they'd first fell in love, she was sat on his lap, looking at each other, not even knowing it was being taken.

The last one was when they'd said goodbye before she'd gone to Los Angeles, they'd been so close to kissing that day...she remembered that day...

_'Last call for flight 726 to Los Angeles' _

Twenty year Kay stood with Charlie, Aimee, Sky, Annika and her parents, each of their eyes were filling but Kay's tears were only for Charlie

"I guess this is goodbye" Kay whispered

"Yeah" Charlie replied "I'll never forget you"

"I won't forget you either" She wiped her eyes "I better go"

She hugged everyone goodbye and then looked at Chatlie a little while longer as they hugged

As she turned around at the line to wave one last time, she saw that only Charlie was still there, he waved and went to walk away...she didn't want him to

"Charlie!" She yelled

He stopped and looked at her, she ran into his arms and burst in to tears all over again

"I'm sorry I can't come with you" He whispered

"Its ok" She wept "I understand"

"I'll always be here when you need me"

She nodded "Me too"

There lips were so close...they were tingling, so desperate but they knew a kiss would change her mind and she needed this, so they said goodbye...

Sky, Annika, Jason, Aimee and Will were at Charlie and Kay's for drinks a few weeks later, when someone knocked on the front door

"I'll get it" Kay pulled herself up, though it was kind of hard as she was now 34 weeks.

At the door, was Kay's old Californian best friend, Imogen

"Surprise!" She saw Kay's bunp "Oh my God! Seems like you have a surprise for me too!"

"Yeah well" Kay put a hand on her bump "Was a surprise for me too...what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you"

"How did you find me?"

"Found the address in your old desk"

"Oh well, come in"

Inogen followed Kay in to the house and in to the living room

"What is she doing here?" Both Annika and Sky said

"She's just visiting" Kay assured them

"I'm going to Boston tomorrow, don't worry"

Charlie looked at Kay, she shook her head as if to say _'Ignore them'_

Imogen watched Kay sit in between Charlie's leg and him wrap his arms around her bump and stroke it, she looked Charlie up and down

"So this is the famous Charlie St. Cloud?"

Kay blushed bright red, Charlie didn't seem affected by Imogen's words, but Sky...

"Why don't you just butt out? It's none of your beez wax!"

"Its ok Sky..." Kay said

"No its not! She needs to learn to keep outta things that don't invole her"

"At least I'm not the size of a whale..." Imogen looked at Kay "...no offence"

Sky went to get her but...

"Oh My God!"

"What?" Kay and Annika said

Water gushed on to the fall

"I think my water just broke..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Kay sat staring at the floor, worrying about Sky, she was about to give birth to twins, how scared would she be right now?

Charlie could see that she was panicking about giving birth more than ever, he put an arm around her "Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable. We've still got an anti-natal class to learn some more"

"I know, I just feel bad for Sky, having to do it once, then straight a way again. Most people get like a three year gap"

"Do you want more kids?"

"Sure I would, just need someone to have them with"

Charlie kissed her head "You know where I am"

She snuggled up to him "Thanks Charlie"

Jake came out of the delivery room, looking like he could use some sleep "Just had a boy, the second ones on the way"

"Tell her we'll be right here when she needs us" Charlie said, he looked at Kay, who was starting to fall asleep on him "I may need to wake Kay up though"

It was about 3 a.m. by the time Charlie and Kay were allowed in, but Charlie hesitated.

"What?" Kay asked

"I saw James earlier but...he ran away...should we tell her?"

"I think we should tell Jake, see what he thinks"

As they went in, Charlie went to Jake as Kay went to Sky

"Oh my God they look so like you" She gushed "What did you call them?"

"Clayton and Ellie" She smiled

Out the corner of her eye, Kay saw Jake shake his head, Charlie nodded in respond and they both came over to the women

"Do you want to hold one?" Sky asked them

"You need the practice" Jake grinned

"I'm really worried I'll drop them"

"Sit down then" Charlie said to Kay "Jake's right, we need the practice"

"Jake's right about something?" Sky said

Jake just glared at her through his curls

"I'll take you out for ice cream after this" Charlie whispered in Kay's ear

"You make me sound like a child..." She paused "...but ice cream would be nice"

Charlie smiled and kissed her head, he knew Kay wasn't feeling her best right now, so he started running his hands up and down her bump, it comforted her.

They were sat on the floor of the community centre, at there last anti-natal class, though Charlie wondered if they would help Kay's nervous

"I like your bunp you know" He said

"I don't, I like the reason its there, the baby, but now the bump its self is annoying me" She lay further in to his chest

"I think it's..." He kissed her neck "...kinda sexy"

"Charlie, this is not the time or the place to..." A pain ran through her, she gasped "Charlie"

"What?"

"I think I just had a contraction"

"Don't your waters need to break?"

"Not always"

The class hadn't actually started yet so Charlie helped her up and took her to the car

"Wait...the baby's not due for five weeks yet"

Kay nodded "Should be ok though"

"Well I feel like an idiot" Kay said as she and Charlie left the hospital

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know" Charlie put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder

Kay hadn't been going in to labor, she'd been having practice contractions, so her body knew what to do when the real time came.

"Can we get ice cream now?"

Charlie smiled "Sure"

As they sat in the ice cream parlour, Kay said "I know what I want to call the baby"

"Really?" Charlie said "Go ahead"

Before Kay could say the name, Annika and Jezzy walked in.

"Hey guys" Charlie smiled, knowning that Kay wouldn't say the name infront of them "Join us if you want"

"Thanks" Annika and Jezzy sat "What you guys been doing today?"

"Went to the class but I had practice contractions and made an idiot of myself at the hospital"

"You're a first time Mom, they didn't mind" Charlie said

"Yeah, when my cousin went in to labor she was in floods of tears with hers, she has a lower pain tolorence than you" Annika said

"They didn't hurt really, it was more like a twang"

Annika nodded "Thats how they start...I won't tell you how they end"

Charlie went into the forest that night to see Sam, he knew he'd laugh at what had happened today

"Hey Charlie" He smiled

"Hey" Charlie slipped his baseball glove on to his hand

"What you been doing today?"

"Went to a class...the hospital...ice cream place..."

Sam frowned as he threw the ball "Intresting mix"

"Well we had the class, hoping it'd calm her nerves, but she had practice contractions that we thought were real so we went to the hospital. But they weren't so we went for ice cream"

"You two are weird" Sam caught the ball from Charlie "Are you gonna bring the baby to see me?"

"I think it'd be best if you came to see the baby the first couple of times"

"Hmm...I see why you could say that"

"You'll have to come see us before we have the baby, Kay wants to see you but she kinda can't move that much anynore"

"Sure I will, just get her to call me"

Kay sat on the sofa, the fan blowing in her face, it was August 25th, the baby was nine days late, not good in the middle of August

"Its getting too hot" She wined

"I know" Charlie sat on the floor so that she could lie down, he stroked her face "But just think about it, if you haven't gone in to labor in five days time, we can go to the hospital and have the baby ok?"

She nodded "Do you know the only thing I miss about LA?"

"What?"

"My house had air condtioing"

"You know, if you really want to get the baby moving..."

"Charlie, we've tried everything. Spicy food, that awful tea, long walks...sex" She held her bump "Just doesn't wanna come out"

"Will do though, don't worry" He looked at his watch "I better get back to work"

"Aww, ok" She squeezed his hand "I'll see you later"

As Charlie left, she turned on to her back, feeling the baby move...and something else.

She'd been getting these little twinges all day, but she just thought they were normal...until around sunset...

She waddled to the front door, she couldn't see Charlie. Louise and Tim had come back, ready for the baby to be born but they'd gone out for a couple hours...that only Joe, who was cutting the grass

"Joe?" She called

He looked up and smiled "Hey Kay, what's up?"

"Can you call Charlie for me?"

"Er, sure, why?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So the baby isn't budging at all?" Sam asked Charlie that night

"Nope" Charlie sighed "I'm starting to feel kinda bad about it" He caught the ball as his cell phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey" Joe said "You need to get back here right now"

"Is there a problem?"

"Kay's waters have broken"

Charlie dropped the ball "Oh My God, tell her I'll be right there"

"What?" Sam asked

"Kay's waters have broken" He said "She's in labor"

"Oh My God Charlie! You're gonna be a Dad!"

"Yeah..." Charlie's nerves were settling in "I am"

Sam hugged his brother "Good Luck Charlie"

"Thanks Sam...I'll see you tomorrow"

Charlie started running out the forest towards the house, his heart racing, he was going to be a dad, probably by the end of the night.

He ran into the house, straight to Kay not even acknowledging that Joe was there

"You ok?"

"At the moment, yeah" She put her hand in his

"Do you need to go to the hospital yet?"

She nodded "They're getting pretty regular"

"Want me to lock up and stuff?" Joe asked

Charlie nodded "Thanks Joe"

Charlie & Kay sat in her room, waiting for the doctor. Kay was ok at the moment as she wasn't having a contraction

"I can't believe this is actually happening now" Kay said

"I know" Charlie replied, stood at the end of the bed "But you'll get something you've always wanted"

She nodded

"How you feeling?" He asked again

"I'm ok at the moment"

Charlie shook his head "I mean emotionally?"

"Oh...well kinda scared, excited, happy...you?"

"About the same" He sat beside her "But you don't need to be scared"

"You don't have to push" She reminded him

He smiled slightly "True...just don't break my hand ok?"

"I won't"

A doctor entered the room "Hello" She smiled "I'm Dr Holmes, I'll be delivering your baby"

"Hi" They both smiled nervous smiles

"How are you feeling?" Dr Holnes clicked her pen

"Your the a hundereth person to ask me that" Kay laughed slightly but then went serious again "I'm ok, my contractions are every twenty minuets"

"Are they strong?"

"Only like when you first come on"

Dr Holmes nodded "Let me just see how dialated you are" She examined Kay and said "Only one centimeter, it may take awhile"

"Its ok for now. I'm not in any real pain yet"

But 4 hours later, it was a different story.

It was ten o'clock now and Kay'd had to started to ask for the gas

"Just a warning, it can make you feel slightly drunk" Dr Holmes said

"I don't care" She gripped Charlie's hand as another contraction came, she winiced and took deep breathes in and out

"Ok, just let me take another measurement"

"Better be at least seven"

"Two"

"Two centimeters?" Kay buried herself in Charlie's chest "Oh God!"

"Looks like its going to be a long night"

As Dr Holmes left, Kay squeezed Charlie's shirt tightly "Oh My God this hurts!"

"I know, I know" He kissed her head and put a hand on her bump "I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" She almost screamed. "How can I only be dialated two? These are killing me"

"I don't know, but you've got me for a. squeeze toy"

She laughed slightly at that "Thanks Charlie"

As time wore on, Kay began to struggle with controlling her emotions, she was trying not to cry with the pain. It was five in the morning by now

"What am I doing wrong Charlie?" She wept

"You're not doing anything wrong, it's just taking a lil longer than we thought"

Kay reached for the oxygen "I better be..." She sucked it in "...nine centineters..." She sucked it in again "...when she gets back"

"I don't think it'll be long now" He put his head on hers as she let out another sob "Not long now" He wiped her eyes

"Oh dear" Dr Holmes sighed coming in "Lets see how far you are now"

Kay turned on to her back again, not wanting to move away from Charlie but let Dr Holmes examin her

"Ten centimeters" She smiled "Time to get you in to the delivery room. I'll just go get some one to bring the moveable bed" She left the room again

"Charlie..." Kay said in a shaky whisper "I can't do this"

"You can" He sat her up "I know you can" He gently kissed her

"I'm gonna be a horrible mom" She wept "I'll be awful..."

"No you won't, you'll be amazing...why are you saying all this?"

"Because it's true"

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know" She sniffled

"Well listen to me" He lifted her head and wiped her eyes again "You're going to be a fantastic mom. And don't you doubt for a second"

The bed rolled in to the room and the men put Kay on it. Charlie held her hand as they went down the corridor

Dr Holmes was in there, waiting for them "If you just want to get up on here"

Charlie helped Kay up on to the bed, they were now both holding hands tightly

"Ok" Dr Holmes said "I'm going to need you to start pushing in a moment"

Kay nodded "What if...what if I can't push the baby out because I'm too weak?"

"You're best will be enough" She smiled "Ok...I think we can start"

Charlie put his other arm around her back so she could hold both of his hands.

Kay pushed as hard as she could, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to move the baby.

"Ok, good. Can you do another one for me?"

Kay pushed again, but knew this wouldn't move the baby either as she had put most of her strength in to her last push.

"I can see the head, you're doing great. Just one more"

Kat looked up at Charlie "I can't do it"

"You can" He stroked her face "You can do it"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, because I'm here, and I love you more than anyone else in the world"

Charlie realised what he'd just said, he hadn't planned to say it now at all, but maybe it had been the perfect place

"You...you...you love me?"

"Since the day I saved you"

"I've loved you since then too"

"You love me?" Charlie asked, surprised

She nodded, and went to speak again but the pain took over and she yelled

Charlie kissed her forehead "We'll talk about it later, right now, lets concerntrate on having the baby and spending the rest of our lives together"

She nodded "Ok"

"Just one more" He whispered

"Ok" Dr Holmes, who was smiling after hearing their conversation, said "When you're ready"

Kay clutched Charlie's hands as hard as she could and gave one last push, praying this would be it.

She relaxed back in to the bed as the pain left her and crying filled the room.

They watched as the nurses quickly washed, put on a diaper on and wrap up the baby, then handed the newborn to Kay.

Charlie stroked the tiny soft cheek and said "Hey Sam"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Charlie and Kay sat in the hospital, looking at their new born baby

"I'd have liked to have been sat in this postion about four years ago" Charlie said, brushing some hair out of Kay's face

She nodded "But would we still just be best friend?"

"Nooo..." Charlie said "We'd have gotten engaged at twenty one, married at twenty three so, you know we'd have time to save, then we'd have had Sam at twenty four"

"Was that your plan before I moved away?"

He nodded "I was planning on telling you the night you came over and told me you were going to LA"

"Oh My God, Charlie, why didn't you say? I never would have left, you were and are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I would have dropped everything, it would be easier for me"

"But they say if you love someone, you let them be happy. You were getting your dream, I wasn't going to stop you"

"This is my dream. You, me and our baby, its what I've always wanted. I didn't come back to Marblehead because I missed home, I came back to Marblehead because I missed _you_"

"I wanted to drop everything, honestly, I did..."

"Don't worry, I understand" She moved closer to him

He wrapped his arms around them and kissed them both "You are the two most amazing people to me right now and I wish we could have done this earlier"

"That doesn't matter" Kay rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes "We all have each other now"

At ten that morning, Louise and Tim knocked on the door

"Hello" Louise smiled at them

Charlie was walking up and down the room with Sam as Kay ate her breakfast. Sam's tiny head was on Charlie's shoulder and was making soft gurgles

"Hey" They smiled together

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Great...just kind of tired"

"Perfectly understandable" She turned to Charlie now "So, come on, you wouldn't tell me anything on the phone"

Charlie smiled and moved Sam into his arms so his mother could see better "Mom, this your Grandaughter, Samantha Michaela St. Cloud"

Louise looked at the baby girl in Charlie's arms, she looked so like him. They'd included Sam in her life too, he was Samuel Michael, she was Samantha Michaela, she had blonde curls, like Charlie had when he was small, her eyes were big & blue, the most perfect little girl she'd ever seen

She held back tears "Can I hold her?"

Charlie smiled again and gently put his daughter into his mothers arms.

"She's beautiful" Louise sniffed, her voice wobbling "So like you Charlie"

"Scary isn't it?" Kay said as she pushed her plate away

Charlie sat down on the bed and put his arm around her back, she lay her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist

"If you're tired, sleep" Charlie put his lips on her head

"No" She yawned "We have visitors"

"You had a baby four hours ago, they won't mind"

She shook her head "I can wait til tonight"

"Have they said when you can go?" Tim said

"At lunch because we haven't had any problems" Charlie said

"Thats good" Louise smiled "I had to stay in awhile because someone wouldn't feed"

"MOM!" Charlie groaned "Too much information!"

Kay laughed slightly "Glad Sammy didn't get that from her father"

Charlie nudged her "I am gonna get you some sleeping pills if you keep laughing at me"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop"

Sam started wimpering in Louises arms

"Uh oh, someones not happy, lets give you back to your mommy" Louise passed Sam to Kay

"Hey baby" She smiled as Sam quietened down "Did you go see your grandma? You did!"

Charlie smiled at the way Kay spoke to Sam, she sounded so happy, though of course he didn't need to hear her voice to know how happy she was right now.

Charlie put his arms around Kay's waist as she lifted Sam in to her arms to go home

"I could so eat you right now" He kissed her neck

"Why would you eat me?"

"Because you're a yummy mommy"

Kay looked down at herself, she was wearing a navy summer dress that was covered in little blue flowers, a black soft cardigan, black soft pumps & black cotton head band in her hair

"You mean yummy mummy or it doesn't rhyme"

Charlie lifted her head up to his "Whatever" and kissed her tenderly

Louise and Tim walked in

"Sorry kids" Tim said as they went to back out the room again

"Its ok, its ok" Charlie let go of Kay

"But I guess, we should tell you now that you've caught us. We got together-offically-last night"

"Technically this morning as I was actually having Sammy when you said it" Kay added

"Finally" Louise said with a sigh of relife "I know people are shy about telling people they like them but you two were pushing it slightly"

"Well we've said it and we're happy together." Charlie looked at Sam "Sam's what made me say I love you to Kay, if it hadn't been for her, I don't think I'd have ever got up the courage to say it...so you have Sam to thank for it"

A nurse came through to the room "You can go now" She smiled

After they had been discharged they headed out to Charlie's car

"How did you guys get here?" Charlie said, unlocking his car

"By bus," Tim said "Thought you two might want to sit with Sam together on her first car ride"

"Sure that'd be great" Kay smiled

"Yeah, thanks guys" Charlie opened the car door for Kay then followed her in

Kay sat holding Sam in her arms as they drove.

Charlie couldn't believe how much his life had change in less than twenty four hours. He had a daughter with the woman he had been in love with for the last ten years, and he now knew that she loved him too.

His mind wondered, would it be too late too...?

He got distracted by Sammy as she started crying, he went automatically in to 'Daddy mode' as Kay went in to 'Mommy mode'

"Hey sweetie" Kay said to her daughter as she cuddled her close "Don't cry, mommy and daddy are here, so are grandma and grandpa"

Charlie stroked her head, her big blue eyes stared at him, like she knew who it was

"Its daddy" He smiled at her, this made her mildly loud cries go into a quiet wimper

They pulled back up at the house, Charlie looked towards the forest then at Kay, she nodded, she would call Sam later

"I think we should call her Sammy, otherwise we'll get confused" Kay whispered so neither Louise or Tim could hear

Charlie nodded "Makes sense"

They headed in to the house, it was dark, no lights and curtains closed...

Joe, Sky, Jake, Annika, Jezzy, Aimee, Will, and Oliver and Luck jumped out from different places in the room "Welcome home!"

"Oh guys!" Kay said, nearly in tears because her hormonos hadn't calmed down yet

"I told you she would cry!" Oliver said to Luke, everyone laughed slightly

"Oliver" Aimee said "Now is not the time"

"Its ok" Kay said, calming down "Its just I thought we'd see you all today but you know, not in the party form"

A little later on, Joe cornered Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey Joe" Charlie said, making more coffee

"Hey" He stole a biscuit "You know you have a year right?"

Charlie smiled "Don't need a year"

"You told her?"

He nodded "Kinda slipped out, she was scared and struggling, saying she couldn't push anymore and maybe in the back of my head I knew it would help but it just came out"

"What did she say?"

"I love you too"

"I told you!" Joe exclaimed "I told you didn't I?"

"Yes Joe, you did"

"So are you together now?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, been together about six hours"

"I knew you two would get there" Joe said

"You and my mom" Charlie picked up the tray "I wonder what other similarities you have" He walked quickly so Joe couldn't kick him

He sat down on the sofa next to Kay who was sat with Sky and Aimee. He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, she smiled at him, but not the 'hi' smile, it was more like 'I've missed you', he gave her the same smile back

"So I hear you two are together now" Aimee said

Charlie nodded "Yeah, early hours of this morning" He kissed Kay's head

"I'm not sure how to rate it romance wise" Sky said "I mean while you're giving birth"

"I don't care how romantic or unromantic the moment was, I'm just glad we're finally together" Kay looked up at Charlie and he kissed her

There was a knock on the door of the house

"I'll get it" Louise stood and went to do the door

Once she had opened it though, she just stood there, no one could see who it was.

"Hello Louise" A deep voice said

"What are you doing here?" Louise replied

Charlie had never heard his mother use that tone of voice before, it was filled with hatred...who the hell was at the door?

"I've moved back to the area, I just wanted to see how you were..."

"I'm happily married thank you very much" She said "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"What about the kid?" The person asked

"He's just fine, he doesn't need you, he's got a little girl now, only hours old"

Everyone looked at Tim he shrugged and mouthed "I don't know"

"So you had a boy?"

"Yes"

"What did you call him?"

"Charlie"

Charlie froze, no way, that couldn't be... could it?

"We should have been talking about this 28 years ago" Louise said

"I know...wouldn't this be easier if I came inside?"

"We have guests" She said

"Want us to go?" Annika said

"That might be best" Kay said, as she too had guessed who was at the door .

"They're leaving" He said

"You can come in for five minuets but if Charlie doesn't want you, you get out."

Everyone had gone now, only Charlie, Kay, Sammy and Tim were still in the room

Kay squeezed Charlie's hand as if to say "You ok?"

He nodded, he wanted answers...and he wanted them now.

The man who entered the room was taller than Charlie, but not by much. He was rounder and his hair was thinning, and it was full of grays, he was meant to look like him...but no way in hell did he.

"Hello son" He smiled

Charlie didn't want a tearful reunion, as soon as he had everything he wanted to know, he wanted his father out

He stood with his arms folded and said "You left my mom when she needed you most..."

"I know and I'm sorry..."

"Why did you go?"

"I was young, we hadn't been together long and she was only eighteen and I was twenty two. We'd been together three weeks, not even a full on crush yet, it was almost like getting my best friend pregnant"

Charlie had to laugh, at least a little "I maybe older, but I got my best friend pregnant nine months ago. Admittedly, we're in love but we'd never even discussed the idea of being together because we were too shy. But thats not the point, even if we weren't in love I would have supported her, I wouldn't have ran away, you don't bring a child that isn't wanted in to the world, mom didn't do that...but you did"

"Listen Charlie, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that..."

"Until mom meant Tim, her life was hell. You left, she had to be cut open to have me, struggled with a child on her own, another guy comes along, he flees when she tells him she's pregnant..." Charlie got cut off by his father

"You had another son?" He said to Louise

"Yes" She kept her head down

"Well why isn't he here?"

"Because we-me & him- were in a car crash. I was legally dead for half an hour...I'm lucky to be alive" Charlie paused "You don't wanna know about me after that crash. No one understood, not until Kay. I was a wreck between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. If you'd come back then, you would have ran, embarssed that your son was in therpy as he was convinced that he could see his dead little brother"

Charlie's father turned to Louise again "Is this true?"

"Yes Robert, it is." She raised her head "Charlie became mentally ill for awhile after the crash. He insisted he could see Sam's ghost. They put it down to guilt as he was driving the car"

Charlie took it that Robert was his name "You can go now...Robert"

"Don't you want to know about your brothers and sisters?"

"I have all the family I need. I even have my own now, with my girlfriend and daughter"

Robert looked at Sammy, who was laid in Kay's arms, sleeping.

"Can't I at least hold her?"

"No, you can see her closer up and know her name"

Kay stood up and walked to Charlie, he put an arm around her

"Looks like you"

"So everyone says" Charlie said "She's named after her uncle, he's Samuel Micheal, she's Samantha Micheala"

"You should go now" Louise said

Robert sighed, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, wrote on it and gave it to Charlie "Call me if you ever want to talk"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"What?" Sam exclaimed "Your _dad _was here?"

Charlie made a shushing sound "We don't know if she can hear you yet. But yes my dad was here"

Sam looked down at Sammy "What did he want and what did you call the baby?"

"Just to see me I think...not that I gave him much chance to explain himself"

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass who needed telling how much he screwed me and mom up"

"How has he screwed you up?"

Charlie hadn't actually been looking at Sam that whole time, he'd been looking at Sammy, he looked up at him now

"Thats not important"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. You can tell me another time" Sam looked at Sammy again "She's whats important right now"

Charlie nodded and took Sammy off Kay, he moved slightly further forward, to the edge of the sofa "Sam meet Sam...well we call her Sammy"

"You named her after me?"

"Samantha Micheala"

"And I'm Samuel Micheal"

Charlie nodded "If she was a boy we would have used your actual name but I was kinda stumped when we found out we were having a girl because I had no idea, but Kay came up with converting your name into the nearest girl form"

"Would you have prefered us to have waited until we had a boy?" Kay asked

"No, no" Sam insisted "I'm grateful that she has the girl versions of my name"

"Really?" Charlie smiled

"Yeah" Sam smiled back

"You know tonight should really be the night we make Sammy?" Kay said as Charlie got in bed beside her

"I know but I'm happy with the way things have turned out"

Kay nodded "Me too" She kissed Sammy's head as she looked up at her with her big blue eyes "Charlie..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I never said anything"

"Its ok" He pulled them both closer to him "You were shy, like me" He stroked Kay's face with one finger "But we have each other now"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was away"

"I thought about you every day"

Kay snuggled further into Charlie's chest, which was kind of hard as she was still holding Sammy "I thought about that night a lot"

Charlie's grip tightened "Me too"

The night before Kay left, she had snuck out of her parents house and down to Charlie's...

_'"Kay?" He had said "What are you doing here?" _

_"I wanted to be alone with you one more time before I left" She said _

_"Ok, sure" He stepped a side "Come in"_

_Kay looked around the living room, taking a mental picture. She turned to Charlie who was behind her _

_"Drink?" He asked_

_"Yeah, thanks" _

_"Wanna come see what there is?"_

_"Ok" She followed him in to the kitchen _

_He stuck his head in the refridgerator, he rolled off the list of drinks (The alcholic ones he'd got off twenty two year old Joe as they were only twenty at the time)_

_"Beer, wine, whisky, malibu..."_

_"Malibu please"_

_Charlie pulled the bottle out and got two glasses out the cupboard _

_"So you all packed?" He gave her drink to her_

_"Yeah" She took a sip and put it behind her on the table "Just got to pack what I'm wearing now" _

_Charlie nodded "You staying here tonight?"_

_"If thats ok"_

_"Of course it is" He went to hug her but didn't know if he'd be able to let go_

_He wanted to kiss her while he still had the chance...but he couldn't...he wouldn't..._

_He nodded towards the living room, offering her his hands. She took it and followed _

_"What do you wanna do?" He asked _

_"Pull out the couch in to the bed like we usually do?"_

_He gave her his drink and pulled out the couch so that they could lay on it_

_"Its kinda late so I'll grab the cover off my bed incase we fall asleep" _

_Kay watched him go upstairs, trying to stay calm, wanting him to come down to her again._

_Charlie threw the cover from the stairs and managed to make it land on Kay's head, she laughed and took it off_

_Charlie smiled at how she laughed at that, any other girl would have freaked out about her hair _

_"Sorry" He moved some hair out of her face _

_"It's ok" She looked up and saw him looking at her, their eyes met for a few seconds_

_He rested his head on hers and put his hands on her hips._

_Kay's lips tingled, wanting hers to touch Charlie's, she was struggling to control them._

_Charlie's were doing the same, their lips were like magnets, but they were trying to repel each others_

_Kay lay her hands on his chest, partly steading herself and partly so she could feel his muscles _

_They broke at the same time, their lips touched, and not just for a second, for a long time._

_Charlie's hand slipped up her shirt, carassing each of her ribs with his fingers._

_Kay ran her fingers through the ends of his hair, touching the dip in the back of his neck_

_Charlie broke away "Wait, wait" His breathing was fast "Did those welcome health packs we get at the beginning of every year have condoms in?"_

_She nodded "Go get them"_

_Kay's heart was racing, she knew this what she wanted from tonight, but was it really about to happen, a night she'd always remember? She knew she was suppose to wait for someone who loved her too but she had to let Charlie know how she felt, even if it was too late..._

_Charlie ran down the stairs, two at a time, before she could change her mind. If he didn't have the guts to tell her, maybe he could show her..._

_As soon as Charlie was sat, they were kissing, tops off, chest against chest...' _

"I just loved Sam's reaction the next day" Charlie made his voice slightly higher and said "'Hi Charlie, thought I'd...ahhh! Kay's in bed with you and she's naked!'"

Kay laughed "I remember, that was probably the best part of the day, you know besides when you kissed me before we left for my parents house"

"Joe can_ never_ know about that night, he'll kill me"

"I don't think Sammy wants a dead daddy"

"No I don't think she does"

The next day, Charlie headed out to the yard, the head of the enviorment council was getting at him again as the hedges were too long apparently.

As he shut the door, Joe was stood behind the door, making Charlie jump

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Joe asked innocently

"Hiding behind doors so that when I close them you're there"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He changed the subject "So what did your dad want?"

"Don't call him that, he's Robert"

"Okkkk...what did Robert want?"

"To explain himself, see me. I didn't give him much chance, I was too busy nearly yelling at him"

"Nearly?"

"Sammy was asleep"

"So you keeping in contact?"

"I have his nunber incase of a real emergency"

Joe nodded "So chances of you calling him are...?"

"Very small"

"I can't really blame you to be honest"

"Glad you think so" He passed him a set of sheers "Come on, we've got work to do"

"Charlie!" Sam grinned as his brother came in to the clearing

"Hey" He grinned back but he knew that Sam would want to know about his father too

"Got any time restrictions tonight?"

"Er..." Charlie looked at his watch "Three quarters of an hour, only because Kay can't juggle holding Sammy and making dinner"

"I could come back with you couldn't I?"

"Sure, if you want"

They started to throw the ball to each other, Charlie knew when Sam was going to ask him.

"Why did your dad screw you and mom up?"

Charlie sighed "He got mom pregnant and ran, she was still practically a kid herself. And maybe if he'd been around when you died I might not have gone quiet as you know, kinda like switched off from everyone" He threw the ball to him, hoping this conversation was over.

"Do you wish mom and your dad were still together?"

Charlie shook his head "Well, yes and no, I was ok while your dad was around, I had someone to throw a ball with and kick a soccor ball around. But once he'd left, I kinda hoped my dad would come back...but he never did"

Charlie looked at his watch "I might head back now, you coming?"

Sam nodded and he and Charlie left the forest


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlie lay on the bed, waiting for Kay to come in, his patients was wearing thin, now they were together, they could do it when ever they wanted but hadn't had much chance now that they had Sammy

"Finally" He breathed as he heard Kay unlock the bathroom door

She was in a black camisole with her blonde hair looking soft and shiny.

"Oh wow" He stared as she stood at the end of the bed

"Well, the first and second time were spurr of the moments and the others I didn't feel particulary sexy as I was pregnant, so I thought I'd give you something more sexy to take off"

He pulled her on top of him "Gladly"

They sat, arms around each other, kissing and stroking.

It was different this time, as they knew they were in love, it wasn't fast as neither were scared that the other would change their mind, it was soft and romantic, perfect in every way.

As they went to do it again, Sammy started crying from her room. She usually still slept with Kay and Charlie but had put her in her room that night so they could have more privacy.

"Nice while it lasted" Charlie breathed but he was smiling

Kay pulled on her underwear and Charlie's t-shirt that was on the floor and went to get Sammy

"Hey sweetie" She lifted her out of her cot "I know, you don't know where you are, I'm sorry, but mommy and daddy wanted some time alone"

Sammy, now two weeks old, nuzzled herself in her mothers chest

Kay laughed "Ok, ok, you're hungry, lets go back to mommy's room"

Charlie watched Kay come back in the room then start to feed Sammy

"Hey they're mine"

"About ten minuets ago they were"

"I never said I would share" Charlie frowned

"Well you'll have to"

"I still think she's a lil young to go to the beach" Charlie said as they drove

"I know, but its nice that we're all going" Kay replied, who was sat in the back with Sammy

They were heading back to the beach for the day with their friends and all their kids.

"And its the first time Sammy gets to use her stroller" Kay smiled at Sammy who was strapped into her seat

"You brought bottles I take it" Charlie said

"Of course, I'm not feeding her on the beach"

"At least you can have a break then, 'cause I can feed her a couple of times" Charlie turned on to the road that lead to the beach

They could see the sparkling blue sea and white sand, the sun shone down, causing both Charlie and Kay to reach for their sunglasses

They pulled up at the side of the beach and climbed out the car.

Kay gently lay Sammy in her stroller and smiled, Charlie put his arms her as the others got themselves sorted

"Look at you two" Sky smiled "All loved up"

"About Time" Joe, who had used his own car, said

Charlie kissed Kay's head and squeezed her "Should have seen us last night"

Jake raised his hands "Don't wanna know"

"Me neither" Jason said

Aimee pulled her camera out her bag "Come on, let me get a picture of you guys together, one with the stroller and one just you two"

When everyone had taken pictures, they started walking down the side walk of the beach

"This is nice" Aimee smiled "All of us together again, new friends, kids too"

"Yeah" Kay looked up at Charlie "All of together"

He smiled "The way it should be"

They found a spot on the beach pulled out towels, food and sand toys, the adults (and three babies) sat back on the towels as Jezzy, Oliver and Luke played in the sand

"I want to recreate a moment" Kay said

"Which one?" Charlie asked

"The one you have on your bedside table" She passed Sammy to Aimee and gave Annika the camera

"Oh, ok"

They both lay down, Charlie propped up on his elbow slightly, other arm around Kay, just like in the picture from all those years ago, and once again Charlie wasn't sure when the last time he was happy was

After a couple of hours, they started walking around the town its self, all the little shops filled with the usual beach stuff and the town its self.

Kay let Charlie push the stroller for awhile, his steering wasn't so good.

"How the hell can you steer a boat but not a stroller?" Joe said

"Its harder than you think" Charlie insisted

As they got further down the road, Charlie was too busy talking and ended up getting someone who the stroller

"Oh My God" He stopped and gave it back to Kay "I'm so sorry"

"It's alright Charlie"

Charlie lifted his sunglasses, his dad, oh great, with a teenage girl

"You know this guy dad?" She asked

"Holly, this is who I was telling you about" He said "This is your brother Charlie"

Charlie and Holly looked at each, they had the same hair colour and nose, but they had different eyes and Holly had freckles, you could see they were releated though

"You're my brother?"

Charlie nodded "We have the same father" He looked at him "Just"

"Just?" Holly frowned

"Thats not important" Robert said

"Holly" Charlie said "Me and Dad hadn't met until two weeks ago, and I don't particulary plan on keeping in contact with him. But..."

"What about me? I'm your little sister"

"I was going to say, but I'll keep in contact with you because its not your fault that I'm not talking to dad"

"So you'll keep in contact with me?"

Charlie nodded, then noticed what his sister was wearing "You going sailing?"

She nodded "I'm not that great though"

"I can help you"

"Really?"

"Not today as I'm having a day out. But another time, we have a spare room so you can stay a little longer, and you can get to know your niece"

Holly's eyes sparkled "My niece?"

"Yeah" Charlie smiled "She's in here"

Holly looked in to stroller, Sammy was laid in her blanket, eyes wide open, little fists in the air, kicking her blanket slightly

"Aw, wow, she's so cute!" Holly looked at her dad "Why didn't you tell me I'm an aunt?"

"You were busy, we were moving"

"You should of told me! She's my niece" She looked at her brother "What did you call her?"

"Samantha" Charlie said, deciding not to say why yet "But we call her Sammy"

"Hi Sammy" She smiled at her "You have a baby sitter anytime"

"Well give me your cell phone number and I'll call you when you can come see her and I'll take you on the water"

"Ok" Holly pulled out her cell phone and gave it to Charlie, he put his number in her phone and then put hers in his.

"Come on Holly we better get going to your class"

"But..."

"But nothing Holly" He pulled her "You can call your brother later"

Holly looked in to the stroller "Bye Sammy" She hugged her brother "Bye Charlie" She looked at Kay "Are you Sammy's mom?"

"Yeah" Kay smiled "Hi Holly, I'm Kay"

"Hi...and well bye"

"Bye"

All of them watched them walk away

"Man, you have a sister" Joe said

"I know" Charlie replied

"You gonna keep in contact with her?"

Charlie nodded "What Dad did wasn't her fault...I can't push her away because of him"

"I think its gonna be nice having her around"

Charlie nodded again "Me too"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlie and Holly climbed off the boat after a day of a sailing

"Awww, come on Charlie" Holly said as they walked back up habor "Can't we go for a ride in the sunset?"

"Not yet, need to head back and help Kay get stuff ready for tomorrow" Charlie replied

"Oh yeah. Sammy's christening, sorry, didn't think"

"It's ok, don't worry about it"

Charlie knew Kay wasn't doing anymore of the major things today, they'd made the cake while Sammy was napping and Holly was on her way, but he couldn't tell Holly about Sam...

"What are we doing for dinner?" Holly asked

"Was gonna order a pizza"

"Dad never lets us have pizza"

"Trying to keep you healthy, making up for mistakes" Charlie put his hands in his pockets "So come on, tell me about your-our-brothers and sisters"

"We have one brother, Toby, he's 26, and twin sisters Lucy and Sophie who are 23..." She hesitated

"What?"

"They don't like you"

"Why?"

"Dad told them all the stuff you said"

"Oh...so why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I wanted to hear your side of the story and meet you and stuff. They were like if he doesn't like dad, I don't like him"

Charlie shrugged "I've got one sister and I'm brother from mom..."

"You have a brother?"

"Well I had a brother, did Dad not mention everything I said?"

"There was something he didn't wanna tell me that he told the others"

"Probably this, there was a car crash, my brother Sam, thats why Sammy's called Sam, died and I got sick"

"Whatdya mean sick?"

Charlie sighed "Mentally ill, I could seem Sam, it was Kay that cured that my mom says"

"The last parts kinda romantic" Holly said as they entered the house

"Everything seems nicer with romance sprinkled on it"

"Speaking of sprinkles" Kay came into the room "Could you run to the store and get me some more? For the cup cakes?"

"Sure" Charlie zipped his jacket back up and went out the door before Holly could follow

It was just an excuse as Charlie was already running late for Sam, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him

"You're late" Sam frowned

"Yeah, I know, sorry"

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"My sister, Holly" He replied "She wants to be able to sail better"

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen...on the day of the accident"

"Oh so...while I was dieing, she was being born?"

He nodded "Yeah" He tried to change the subject "Getting cold out"

"Always get cold out after Kay's birthday" Sam said "You two are thirty next year"

Charlie and Kay's birthdays were only two weeks apart, Charlie's October, Kay's November, they were twenty nine now.

"I know" Charlie said as Sam pulled his baseball "Kay got what she wanted before she turns thirty, which is Sammy and I got what I want"

"Which is Kay"

"Not just Kay, I've got Sammy" He caught the ball

"And your sister, who can actually be at her niece's christening"

"Sam" Charlie sighed "Don't start. I stayed here for you, I didn't go away with Kay..."

"I know, I know. Just I'd like to be there, you know?"

"I understand that you want to be there, but don't be jealous of Holly. She can't replace you, ok?"

Sam looked at the floor "Ok" He grumbled

"Good, now lets play some ball"

"You took long enough" Kay said, covering up the fact that Charlie had been playing baseball

"Hmm" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she laughed slightly

"Charlie, stop it"

"Ok" He put one hand in hers and kissed her lips

Holly wrinkled her nose up, she may like romance but seeing her brother make out with his girlfriend was kinda gross

"I hope I don't sound rude but how long have you guys been together?"

"Offically, three months, but been best friends since we were eighteen and sorta like this"

"But...Sammy's only three months old"

"Yeah..." Charlie said "Well things got heated and we kinda showed each other how we felt...just not said"

"Charlie?" Kay called from their bedroom

"Yeah?" Charlie ducked his head out the bathroom, shaving foam on his face

"Can you do up the zipper on my dress?"

"Sure" He stepped out the room, just in his black trousers

Kay could see in the mirror in front of her "Yummy, Daddy with cream"

He kissed her neck "Maybe tomorrow" He ran his hands down the soft gray material and squeezed her hips

She blushed and reached for her belt "God, you make me feel like I'm eighteen again"

"Thats my job" He said, back in the bathroom

Kay picked Sammy up from the bed and twirled her around the room

"Aren't you pretty baby?" She smiled laying her in her arms and kissing her head

Sammy looked at her mother with wide blue eyes, making little baby noises, Kay's smile grew as she held on to her finger

"Can I come in?" Holly knocked on the door

"Yeah, sure"

Holly came in wearing her dark purple dress and flat white pumps, her hair was poka straight.

"Hey, you can't upstage the mother of the baby" Kay joked

"Aww, no, you look great" Holly smiled "Did you get that in Boston or something?"

"I lived in Los Angeles for eight years" She said "I got it there"

"Wow, what did you do in LA?"

"I was a writer"

"You were not a writer" Charlie said coming out the bathroom while doing his shirt up "She was co-editor of a magazine"

"Really which one?"

"Celebrity Glitter"

"Oh my God!" Holly squeeled "You left an amazing job like that just so you could be with Charlie?"

"Yeah, because I love him"

Holly shook her head "Love is weird"

"I second that" Charlie said

"Ok, so one of Charlie, Kay and God parents?" Tim said

They'd had the ceremony now, and were taking pictures.

Sky, Annika and Joe stood with Charlie and Kay

"What food have you got at the house?" Joe whispered to Charlie after the flash went off

"Usual patry stuff" Charlie said as Kay gave Sammy to him and went off in search of a restroom

Joe saw the way Charlie was with Sammy everyday, always talking to her, smiling at her, he seemed to be in a whole other world when he was holding his daughter

"You really like being a Dad don't you?"

"Of course I do" He replied "Most special little person to me in the world"

"She's a lucky little girl" Joe said "To have you two as her parents"

"How? Her mother doesn't work and her father works in a cemetary. Oh God that better not come up when she gets to school..."

"I don't mean because of the money you do or don't have, or the jobs you do, its how much you love her that makes her lucky, I don't think I've ever seen two people who love their child so much"

"Its our job, to take care of her"

Holly came running up to Charlie "Can I hold her now?"

"She's kinda tired, when she's had her nap ok?"

Louise came walking up to them "Charlie, are we heading back to yours?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, we thought that'd be ok because you know theres only a small number of people here"

She nodded and then saw Holly beside him

"Is this your sister you were telling me about?"

He nodded "Mom, Holly, Holly, Mom"

Holly smiled "Hello"

"Hello" Louise smiled politley, Charlie could tell "I'm going to find Tim ok? See you back at the house"

"Oh! But Dad! I wanted to hold Sammy before I left!" Holy wined

"Well if Charlie says she still asleep then you can't, you'll have to wait till next time"

Holly turned to his brother "Thanks for having me Charlie"

"Anytime" He smiled "Just call first"

"I will" She hugged him "Bye"

Charlie turned around from shutting the door and jumped "Hey mom"

"Why was she here?"

"She's Sammy's aunt, she wanted to be here"

"Then what about your other half siblings?"

"Dad told them everything I said, but it was Holly who ignored it and wanted to meet me for herself" He replied "I can't just cut her out because of Dad, if I hadn't seen her think mights be different but I met her therefore I can't just ignore"

"Ok, alright, you made your point" She said "Just be careful when it comes to your father ok?"

He nodded but sighed slightly "Ok"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Charlie snuck out the house early to go see Sam as he, Kay and Sammy were going on a day trip to a New York with Aimee, Will and their boys, so he wouldn't be able to see Sam tonight as New York was a 200 mile drive and if they didn't stay over, no way would they get a decent a day

"Sam?" He said

Sam popped up from behind a bush "Hey Charlie"

"Hey" He said "Listen, I don't have long as we're..."

"Going to New York" He said "I know"

"Good, we have 20 minuets then I need to head back and help Kay"

Sam nodded "So what are you planning on doing in New York?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Why not now?"

"Because..." He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled out "Hey whats up?"

"I'm really sorry but Sammy's just woke up and I still have stuff to do..."

"Its ok, Sam can just come back with us till we need to head Aimee's right?"

"Oh yeah, thats ok, I just can't watch Sammy and pack thats all...she's in a lively mood"

"As lively as a six month old can get" He laughed

"Yeah"

"Ok, we'll come back now"

Charlie took Sammy out of her car seat as they arrived at their hotel in New York.

"Wow" Oliver said

"Its big" Luke said, without intrest

Will rolled his eyes "Most buildings in New York are big"

They headed inside luggage and all, checked in and got their keys

"Have you two actually been out since you got together?" Aimee asked

"Sure" Charlie said "To the store...to the park..."

"Ok, without Sammy. Like on a date?"

"No" Kay said

"Well, we'll eat here tonight and you two go out"

"Are you sure?" Kay said

"Of course" Will said "You two have been together for six months and you haven't had a night by yourselves, we'll take care of her"

Kay fastened her earrings as Charlie put his arms around her

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey" He put his head on hers "Wanna go dancing after dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Good"

"Do you know where we can go to dance exactly?"

"Sure, Will's sister lives here, she knows"

"Ok, any idea for dinner?"

"The dance place is also a restraunte" He kissed her neck

"I was thinking we could sneak back here and have some fun before getting Sammy from Aimee's room" She turned around and put her arms around his neck

"If we didn't have reservations I'd have you right now"

She giggled like a school girl "How about a kiss for now?"

"I think we have time for that"

He kissed her gently and squeezed her "I think we may need to do what you said"

"Then later we'll come back here first" She gave him a quick peck "But for now, we need to go, I'm starved"

They headed out of their room and down to the street for cab.

"Maybe I should get changed, its kinda cold"

"No, you look great, I don't think it'll be long anyway"

As he said this, a cab pulled up in front of them and they got in

It was dark by now, they barely spoke as they just looked at all the lights

At the restraunte, they sat at a table by the window, over Cental Park

"Wow, this feels weird" Charlie said as they held hands over the table "Just us, alone, in a place like this..."

"I know, it feels so strange" She said "But I feel like I've been here before..."

"Oh My God!" Said a lot of high pitched voiced

They turned towards the doors, a bunch of well dressed girly women were all coming towards them...the staff of Celebrity Glitter

"You've been with them right?" Charlie said

"I had to, though all I wanted to do was carry on flying to Boston and getting a taxi to you"

He smiled "Well you better be prepared for some screaming"

"Hey Kay!" Imogen hugged her "How you been?"

"Great, I've been great" Kay said "How about you guys?"

They were all pretty much engagement news, a couple of promotions, but then Imogen said

'Oh My God, wait, wheres your baby?"

"Baby?" The rest of the group said

"Did I not tell you?" Imogen said

"No!"

"Do you guys practise talking at once or does it just happen?" Charlie asked

"Happens" Kay answered for them

"So who's your baby's father?" A red haired woman named Grace said

Another, Kelly, gasped "Is that why you left? Because you were pregnant?"

"No, I left because I wanted to come back and be with Charlie"

They all looked at each other as if to say she was crazy

"Girls, Charlie, Charlie, Girls"

They now looked at Charlie

"Did you get her pregnant?" Grace said

"Yep" Charlie took a sip of his drink

"Got any pictures?"

Charlie pulled out his wallet and showed them the photo of him, Kay and Sammy, sat in the park a couple of weeks ago

"Aww, she's cute" Imogen said "What's her name?"

"Samantha Micheala" Kay said

"Awww, how sweet..."

The group was called over the intercom

"Oh! We gotta go! Come visit us sometimes"

"Yeah, sure. Of course we will"

"Bye!" They all tittered away on their little heels

Charlie saw the look on her face "You hate them don't you?"

"I'd live happily if I never saw them again" She drank her drink "You have to act like that, its so annoying...but I can be the real me with you"

"Me too" Charlie said "Should I be glad I didn't know that you?"

"Oh yeah, high pitched squeaky...Oh God"

He laughed "I'm gonna try picture you like that now"

"No!" She exclaimed "Don't"

"I'm kidding, I like you just the way you are"

They stepped out in to the cold night air, and saw the Park opposite

Kay yawned "What time is it?"

Charlie looked at his watch "Ten thirty"

"I don't know if we should head back..."

"How about a ride in a horse and carriage around the park once?" He suggested "Should be about eleven, quarert past eleven"

"Yeah, ok" She smiled "But do you think I should call Aimee...?"

"I think she'd of called if anything had happened"

They walked across the street and saw one carriage left

"Are you doing anymore rides?" Charlie asked

"It depends where you want to go as I finish at eleven thirty" The man who owned the carriage said

"Around the park once" Charlie replied

"Oh thats fine" He said "Hop on"

Charlie stepped a side and lift Kay on, she smiled at him as he climbed on after her and put his arm around her

"You cold?" He asked as they started moving

"A lil"

He pulled his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, she put her arms around his waist as he squeezed her tight

"Look at the stars" She breathed

"I know, they're amazing"

They rode around the park in silence, just happy to be alone. About halfway round Charlie started fidgeting

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Sorry" He moved his arm "Somethings digging in my leg" He went in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"What is it?" Kay asked

"Open it and find out" He placed the box in her hands

Charlie's heart was banging against his chest, he may seem calm but inside he was the complete opposite

Kay opened the box, the ring sparkled in the light of the moon. He'd remembered that she prefered silver to gold, he'd remembered everything she'd ever said, it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen

"Oh Charlie" She said, tears in her eyes

Charlie took the ring off her "Kay Amber Olsen..." He took a deep breath "...Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Tears were rolling down her face "Oh my God, I'm crying, I'm such an idiot"

"No, no," He wiped her tears "You're not, the whole reason I proposed with other people around is so I didn't blubber like baby, my eyes are filling though"

"I wouldn't have cared if you'd flooded the whole city" She smiled

He took the ring out the box and placed it on her finger, then they kissed the whole way home

"Hey" Aimee smiled as she opened the door

"Hey" They smiled

Aimee stepped a side and let them in

"She's been asleep the whole time"

"Really? She's been no trouble?" Kay asked

"No trouble at all" Will said

"Did you have a good time?" Aimee asked

"Yeah, it was good...guess what?" Kay was dieing to say this

"What?"

She lifted her left hand to show the ring "We're engaged"

"Oh my God!" Aimee exclaimed "Thats amazing, congratulations!"

"Thanks" They both blushed

Sammy started to stir, Kay picked her daughter up and she went back to sleep, without a care in the world


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Momma!"

Kay rolled off Charlie's chest and strechted, a big smile on her face.

"Momma!"

"Hang on baby, momma's coming"

She got out of bed and pulled on Charlie's old t-shirt with her shorts, as she did every morning, and went out to Sammy's room

"Momma!" Sammy smiled

"Hey birthday girl" She smiled back and lifted Sammy from her cot

Sammy put her arms around her mothers neck, her form of a hug.

"Is it your birthday?" Kay asked

Sammy nodded. At one years old, she could say Momma, Dada, nod and shake her head

"Do you want to go see Daddy?"

Sammy started reaching out the room as she did every morning to show she wanted to go see Charlie

"Ok, we'll go see Daddy. Then you can have some presents"

"Dada" Sammy pointed out the room again

"Ok, I get the hint"

In their room, Charlie was sat up in bed, thinking about what had happened on this day a year ago. Became a Dad...Met his own father...and told Kay exactly how he felt.

He couldn't believe that he and Kay had been together a year and engaged for six months. He knew that they'd mark it tonight...

"Dada!" He heard Sammy call as she and Kay came down the hallway

"Sammy!" He called back

She giggled as they came in and sat on the bed

"Hey birthday girl" He smiled "You ready for your party?"

She clapped her hands together and showed off her four front teeth with her smile

"You gonna play with Clayton and Ellie?" Kay asked

Sammy nodded

"Grandma and Grandpa are here, Aunt Holly's coming too" Charlie said

"And my parents" She sighed

"It won't be that bad, you can tell them that we're engaged"

"Then mom will want to get involed and arrange everything and I may end up killing her"

Charlie laughed "You couldn't wait to tell my mom"

"Thats because your mom understands that I need help but not enough for me to not do anything" She got an idea "Maybe I could just not say..."

"But Aimee will"

"Oh yeah" She sighed "I'd better just bite the bullet and get it over with"

Charlie put his arm around her "It'll be ok" He kissed her head "Just because your parents don't like me"

"They do..."

"Kay, I'm a lowerly caretaker at a cemetary, I got you pregnant when we weren't in a reletionship..."

"I don't care, I'm marrying you because I love you. My parents can't change my mind one little bit"

"Glad to hear it" He kissed her lips

Sammy made an annoyed noise

"She was mine first" Charlie said "Mine, all mine" He kissed her head, making Sammy annoyed again

"Charlie, you're annoying her"

"Sorry" He looked at Sammy "Wanna go open some presents?"

She nodded, so they headed down stairs

Charlie watched Kay greet her parents from behind the behind the barbeque.

They'd decided to do it like this, Kay was going to mention it to them casually, and pray they wouldn't want to get involed, they may offer to pay for some of it, which they wouldn't object to.

"She telling her parents?" Joe asked

Charlie nodded "I wanted to be there but she thought they'd take it better if I wasn't"

"There's nothing to complain about, you're making an honest woman out of her...just 6 months later"

"Yeah but they've never really liked me, not good enough for their little girl. I overheard them talking to each other at that random barbeque we had when Kay was pregnant and her mother said _'If she was going to get pregnant out of wedlock, why couldn't it be with someone back in Los Angeles? Not someone who works in a place like this?_'"

"Ouch" Joe winiced "That's harsh"

"Expected it really..." Charlie felt a tugging on his trousers and looked down, Sammy was stood holding her arms out for him. He picked her up, knowing she was getting tired

"You ok?"

She nodded

"Tired?"

She nodded again

"Will Uncle Joe take over barbeque duties so I can Sammy to sleep?"

Both Sammy and Joe nodded, Joe laughed "Sure, go get her to sleep"

Charlie headed inside and in to the kitchen

He got one of Sammy bottles out the fridge and placed it in the microwave

Sammy's head rested against Charlie's as it always did when she was tired

"Dada" She said, reaching for the bottle, though she was actually saying she wanted her bottle

"In a sec, we need to make it warm"

She let out a tiny sigh, Charlie smiled as the microwave binged

He was getting hang of testing everything now, though soon it wouldn't need to be tested as she'd be able to tell them if the temputure.

They headed into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Sammy snuggled up to Charlie as she had her bottle and it wasn't long before she was sleeping

Charlie headed outside, Kay came over to them

"Want me to take her?"

"Joe's food sucks doesn't it?"

She nodded "Otherwise you could hold her all day"

Charlie laughed and handed Sammy to her mother

"How'd they take it?" He asked

"Mom wasn't too happy when I said I'm doing it myself..."

"Which we expected..."

"But they offered to pay for it"

"For the dresses"

"No" Kay said "All of it"

"All of it?"

She nodded "Which means we can married sooner than we thought"

"Oh my God, guess we don't have to wait till we're like thirty five"

"Wanna know how much they've given us?"

"Of course"

"Twenty thousand dollars"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"Better start making plans then"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father and Holly come through the back gate

"Oh joy, he's here"

"I'll stay away, and just ignore him" She kissed his cheek and walked over to Sky and Annika

"Charlie's Dad's here" She sighed

"Will there be a fight?" Annika said, slightly worried

"Shouldn't think so" She paused "Well betwenn him and Charlie, unlikly, him and Louise is more likely"

"There's something about that Holly that I don't like" Sky said

"What are you talking about? Holly's sweet"

"Sky's right" Annika said "Don't you think Aimee?"

Aimee nodded "They're right"

Clogs turned in Kay's head, until she released

"Oh My God" She stood up "I'll be right back"

Charlie saw her walking over to him, a worried look on her face

"What's up?" He asked

Kay sighed "Holly's not who we think"

"What do you mean?"

"She's acting as a spy for your dad"

Charlie thought about everything that had happened, he could see what she meant

"We'll see how it goes today"

As the sun fell behind the clouds, Charlie saw Sam coming towards the now quiet small party and smiled slightly

"Your sisters told me you usually go out around now" Robert said

"Thats not your buisness" Charlie said

"So where do you go?"

"I said that's..."

"You know your sister doesn't actually want to see you now. She just tells me everything you do"

"Just go home and leave my family alone" Louise was stood beside Charlie now

"But they're my family too"

"No we're not" Charlie said "Get out, both you and Holly"

"You heard him" Louise said

"Fine, we'll leave. But everyone will always remember whack job St. Cloud"

His father grabbed Holly by the wrist and left the garden

"Don't listen to him Charlie" Louise said "No one really remembers you like that"

"No, mom he's right" He sighed "Everyone will renember crazy St. Cloud"


	26. Chapter 26

AN- Line now means end of section

Chapter Twenty Six

"Ready for your final fitting?" Kay asked Charlie, the Tuesday before the wedding

"Sure am" Charlie bit his toast, he looked at Sammy "You ready to try on your dress again?"

She nodded "Dressy"

Charlie smiled at his 21 month old daughter as she drank juice from her sippy cup

They heard their front door open

"Uncle Joe's here!" Joe came into the kitchen

"Joe!" Sammy clapped

"Hey little lady" He winked

"Don't start hitting on my daughter" Charlie said

"Sorry, sorry" He raised his hands "Where the other guys?"

"We're meeting Jason, Jake and Will at the fitting"

"Ok, cool. When's your thing...er...slumber party?" He asked

"Thursday" Kay replied "As you are the Best Man I don't want Charlie coming home all drunk and stuff" She put her arms around Charlie's neck "I want my future husband sobber, ready for our wedding night" She kissed him

"Whoa! Child and Best Man present! Too much information" Joe said

"We've not done it for a month..."

Joe put his fingers in his ears "Lalalalalala!"

"Such a child" Kay sighed

"You only just realised?" Charlie laughed

Kay lay Sammy down in the sleeping bag on the side of the room nearest her. Sky had left Ellie and Clayton with her mother, Annika with hers and Oliver and Luke with Will's mother.

Louise had already come back for the wedding while her mother was coming for a couple of hours

She kissed Sammy's head "My tired little girl"

Someone knocked on the door

"I'll get!" Louise ran down the stairs in her pjs too

"Hey" Sky and Annika said as they came in

"Kay's in the living room, just putting Sammy down" Louise said "Could one of you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure" Annika followed Louise into the kitchen. Sky went in to the living room "Hey"

"Hey" Kay smiled, stroking Sammy's hair

Sky saw this and said "Missing Charlie huh?"

Kay went to lie and say no but Sky gave her a look over her glasses. She sighed and said "Like you would not believe"

"Its understandable, I mean, you guys have been insperarable since you got back"

"We haven't been apart for more than hour, I always know where he is"

"I'm sure he's fine, the others are with him..."

"I don't trust Joe"

Sky paused "Fair point, because you know, me neither, but Charlie's a big boy, he can take care of himself"

"Sky..." She sighed "...when I miss Charlie like this, I'm vulnerable, hurt easily, he'll be feeling the same as me. He may look like a 'big boy' but we're each other support systems, things could happen...most likely is Joe winding up dead..."

Meanwhile, out in the town...

"Come on Charlie" Joe said "You can't stop drinking and going on to soda yet"

"I can" Charlie said

"I bet the girls are" Jake said

"They won't be, well Kay won't be"

"Look" Will said "For one night, forget about Kay, forget about Sammy, this is a night away from that, a night with your friends before you get married"

"I don't want to forget them" He replied

"Then you may struggle to enjoy tonight" Jason sighed

Around eleven, they sat for a game of spin the bottle, Kay's mother had left about half an hour, which is why they'd held off the game until now.

Annika placed the bottle in the middle of the floor and span it around, it landed on Kay

"Of course" She sighed "The brides always first" She paused, truth or dare, truth or dare "Truth"

"How well does Charlie 'perform' in the bedroom?" Aimee said

"I'm not answering that with Louise in the room!" Kay exclaimed

"I can leave for a second if you want..."

"No, because I don't want to tell everyone how..." She stopped before she could say the words that described Charlie "...Charlie is"

"Can't you write it down?"

"No"

Louise shook her head "I'll leave the room, they won't stop until you tell them"

Kay's eyes followed Louise, she really didn't want to say

"Come on then" Sky said

Kay sighed as she realised her friends wouldn't here the irritation in her voice because as she thought about Charlie, she melted

"Sweet...Caring...Soft...Perfect" She sighed, but it was more like a swoon

"Best part?"

"The cuddles" She smiled to herself

"The cuddles?" Annika wrinkled her nose "Is that it?"

"I mean the cuddles when we're...entwined. They show how much he loves me, they're show he loves me too much to pin me to the bed..." She shook her head before she could say anything else "...anyway, enough of me and Charlie in the bedroom..."

"Wait" Aimee said "Are you trying for a baby after the wedding?"

Kay hesitated, they hadn't disscussed it, never really thought about, maybe, maybe not

During the girls game of Spin the Bottle, the guys had moved on to another bar, which Charlie really didn't want to do. The other three seemed more excited about this place than the rest

"What's going on guys?" Charlie asked "You seem kinda excited"

"Excited?" Joe frowned (though it was struggling to stay a frown) "I don't know what you're talking about"

They sat down at the table with their drinks, Joe had given in and was letting Charlie drink soda

"I think we should tell him..." Will said

"Tell me what?" He said

"That we got you a stripper"

Charlie got his coat and stood up "Bye guys"

"What?" Joe said "Where are you going?"

"For weeks I've told you I don't want a stripper and you got me one! So I'm leaving" He raised his hand "See you guys later"

Sammy started crying as she still did at night, just like Kay's mothering radar was still on, she was the only one who woke up to the sound of her daughters cry

"Ok" Kay picked Sammy up "You want some milk? We'll go get you some"

They went into the kitchen and put a bottle in the microwave.

Sammy kept wimpering and cuddle Kay, just as she did ever night when desperatley trying to get back to sleep, but she couldn't do it with out her bottle

As she reached in to the microwave to get the bottle, she heard the back door open and close. She stood up and saw Charlie

"What are you doing here?" She smiled

"They hired me a stripper, I left before she even got therec And besides..." He put his hands on her hips "...I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"What have you guys been doing?"

"We played spin the bottle, I got asked some questions that were kinda personal"

"But I know the answer right?"

"No"

"What were the questions?"

"How are you in bed, my favorite part and..." She stopped, but he luckily hadn't heard the 'and'

"Hmmm, I think I'd rather not know. But they were good right?"

She nodded "Of course"

They went back into the living room, Charlie stripped down to his boxers and got in next to her.

When Sammy was asleep, Kay snuggled up to Charlie's chest "So where are you going tomorrow tonight?"

"Staying at Joe's...if he isn't dead"

Kay couldn't quiet help smiling "And Saturday?"

"You have me all to yourself"

"About that..." She said "Are we using controception that night?"

Charlie knew what she meant "I've wanted to try again for a couple of months but didn't wanna say"

"Really?" She smiled

"Yeah" His smile was shy

"So we're going to try...?"

"We're gonna try get pregnant?" He smiled and kissed her lips


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Kay looked at herself in the mirror, she still couldn't quite believe today had come. the day her and Charlie were getting married

Her dress was white silk all the way down, tight between her silver beaded band at the beginning of her chest and the top of her breast, then loose silk the rest of the way down. It had a silver swirls pattern half way up her shin on one side. Her shoes had a small heel and straps in a silver color

"You look amazing" Aimee hugged her sister

"Even with my hair curlers still in?" She laughed

"Oh, sorry!" Annika sat her down and started removing the rollers

Sky walked in with the three younger bridesmaids, Sammy, Ellie and Jezzy

"Don't you all look so cute?" Kay gushed

The three older bridesmaids, Aimee, Sky and Annika, were in pale blue dresses that had beading running across the top, their skirts stuck out slightly at their hips, like Kay's, their shoes were similair too, but in white

The three younger bridesmaids, were wearing the same color as the bridesmaids and had white bands around their waists, poofy skirts and little white buckled shoes

Sammy raised her arms to Kay "Mommy"

"Hey sweetie" She said, lifting her on to her lap as Annika continued with her hair "Were you a good girl for Aunt Sky?"

"She was the easiest to get change" Sky said "My own daughter was the most trouble"

Ellie grinned at her mother and stuck her tongue out at her

"Behave, I've told you, it's Aunt Kay's wedding day, I need you to be good

"She's fine Sky" Kay smiled, patting Ellie on the head

"You're really calm" Annika said as she unrolled the last curler "Most people are kind of freaking out by now"

"Oh I am, I'm just freaking out inside"

Annika started running a brush through Kay's hair "You're hiding it better than I was"

"I remember" Kay said, thinking back to Annika's wedding, she felt a sudden bang for Charlie, a feeling that she'd been having all day but now it was worse

Louise came in "How are we getting on?"

"We're doing great, just gotta put her tiara on" Sky said

"Good, good" Louise smiled

"How's Charlie?" Kay said

"Charlie said not to worry about him, he misses you, loves you and can't wait to see you"

She sat back "I miss him too, I struggled to sleep without him last night"

"Oh that too, he barely slept" Louise said "You two are more alike than I first thought"

"I wanted to text him but they took my phone away" She replied

Louise smiled again "He wouldn't have got it as Joe has his phone"

As Annika finished Kay's hair, she got up and went to the window and stared out into the distance

"I, Charles Andrew St. Cloud, take the, Kay Amber Olsen to be my lawfully wedded wife. In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part"

Charlie and Kay gripped hands as they prepared for the last part

"Kay, do you take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" She smiled, happy tears rolling down her face as she placed the ring on his finger

"Charles, do you take Kay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" He smiled, a couple of tears rolling down his face too as he put the ring on her finger

The vicar smiled "You may kiss the bride"

Charlie held Kay in his arms and kissed her tenderly, it was hard to stop as it had been so long since they'd made love

When they did pull apart, they had many pictures to taken to remember the day.

They both knew their favorite though of course they hadn't seen it. One where they had their arms arms around each other, head on head, smiling.

The time eventually came for them to go to the recpetion, meaning they could be a family of three just for a few moments

"This is better" Charlie smiled, an arm around Kay and Sammy on his lap "Just my girls"

Kay smiled and asked "No ones asked you why we're having it so close to home have they?"

Charlie shook his head "Well, actually, Joe has but he's Joe"

"I don't think anyone will mind if we say we're going for a walk, I mean its our wedding day"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to"

"I want to come see him, but if your implying that I might not want to come because of my dress, that is worrying me"

"I'll carry you" He kissed her head

"Thanks" She smiled and cuddled up to him

They started to slow down as they arrived at the party

"Nice while it lasted" Charlie sighed, but he was smiling

He climbed out first, holding Sammy, then held his hand out for Kay

They walked into a room that was decorated with hearts in blue and white to match the wedding party

They made their way to the top table. Sammy, Kay's parents, Aimme, Sky, Ellie, Annika and Jezzy sat to Kay's right while on Charlie's left were Louise and Tim, Joe, Will with Oliver and Luke, Jason and Jake with Clayton

"Dinner" Sammy said to Kay

"I know, I'm hungry too, but Daddy, Uncle Joe and Grandpa Jack have somethings to say then we can eat"

"Knee?"

"You want to sit on my knee?"

She nodded, Kay lifted her on to her lap, Sammy leant on her mother and started to go to sleep.

Charlie smiled at this "She was up early"

Kay nodded "Probably best during the speechs"

"Yeah, she wouldn't be fidgeting but would be complaining that she's hungry"

As everyone settled down, ready for the speechs, Kay's father stood, ready for his. It was the usual, I'm so proud, I love her, but he mentioned the move to California and everyones surprise when she returned with no intention of going back, but of course everyone knew why she'd come back now.

Then it was Joe's, the best man's speech was always suppose to be the funniest, and it was. He spoke about how he knew from day one that they'd get together...they just needed a little thing called Sammy to make them say how they felt.

Now, it was Charlie's turn, the one that suppose to make everyone cry, he wasn't sure it would

"Well I've read through this a million times but I still don't trust myself to get it right so I'm using the paper" He took a deep breath "Ok, I met Kay at the age of eighteen in college, though we were taking totally different course, me paramedics and her journalism. I immedatly had feelings for her and I know now that she did too, but it didn't turn into love until a trip to the beach with the gang, which is everyone at this table except the parents, kids, Joe and Jake. The waters were dangers, but someone had decided to dive in and try surfing. I had to go in after her as her board turned over and she struggled to stay above the water. It was then, when we were sat back on the beach, clinging to each other that we were in love...we just didn't say. I planned to tell Kay the night she told me that she would be leaving for Cali. in two weeks, so I decided not to say, because I wanted her to be happy, not stuck here with me. When she came back here, I'll admit that my heart nearly burst out my chest. It was hard not to say anything about it, but then one night things happened and now we have Sammy. Joe's right about Sammy giving us that little push, I told Kay that I loved her in the hospital, about two minuets before Sammy was born, it helped a lot and made everything a lot easier.

Kay helped me through a dark time of my life, after Sam, she's healed me, sure I'll never be fully healed, but she understood and didn't run away like other people. She's not just my wife, she's my best friend, and I'll always love her"

"We're just going for a walk, can you take care of Sammy for awhile?" Charlie asked Louise

"Sure, but don't be long"

"We won't"

They headed outside and through the people who had drifted outside. When they knew no one was looking, Charlie picked her up and walked into the clearing

"Wow" Sam said "You two look great"

"Thanks" They said

"So your offically my sister-in-law now?"

Kay nodded "Little brother"

"Did Charlie's speech make you cry?"

She nodded again

"He read it to me first, to see what I thought"

"Like a proof reader"

Sam nodded "Kinda"

Charlie's cell phone rang, it was Louise so he had to answer it

"Whats up mom?"

"Sammy wants Kay, she won't stop crying"

"Ok" Charlie held back a sigh "We'll make our way back"

After the wedding was over, Charlie, Kay and Sammy headed home

Kay carefully took off Sammy's dress while she slept and put her in her pjs

Back in the their room though, Charlie had taken off all his wedding stuff and had only kept his shirt and trousers on.

The lights were on low, to create a more romantic atmosphere, he'd have liked to take her somewhere special for this but she had said that home was special as it was there own little place

Kay came back in the room, looking shy "Hey"

"Hey" He suddenly seemed to be full of nerves too

She hugged him and he hugged her back and kissed her

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah" She smiled

He carefully unzipped her dress snd put it to one side, and kissed her neck

She unfastened the buttons on his shirt and the button and zip on his trousers

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, they were pulled together by what felt like electricity.

His hand rose and took off her bra, they pulled apart for a moment, just looking at each other

Kay kissed him again and Charlie let out a slight groan as she moved closer to him

He fell back on to the bed, she sat on his lap, legs around him tight

He kissed her breasts and slid off her underwear as she pulled off his

He ran his hand up her thigh as she ran her fingers over his hot chest, making them both groan

Charlie felt himself raising, which brought Kay closer, his grip tightened and kiss more passionate

Kay could feel it too as it brushed against her, she moved slightly so she was in exactly the right place.

When he was ready he pushed in as far as he could, making them both moan again, they weren't sure, who started and finished where in the dimmly lit room

Then it was over, both of them hot and moist but smiling

"Think we just made a baby?" She asked

"Think so, best we've ever had" He said slightly out of breath, like her "But a couple more times for fun?"

She smiled "And once more just to make sure"

Charlie grinned, pulled the bed covers over them and started kissing her all over again


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

_***4 years and three months later***_

"Sammy!" Kay said "Stop eating Louisa's cookies please, it's upsetting her"

Six year old Sammy glared at her mother "But she ate some of mine"

Kay looked at her three year old daughter, Louisa "Well you didn't tell me that part did you?" She sighed "Can you say sorry to each other please?"

"Sorry" They both muttered to each other

"You start school in a few days Sammy, you can't say sorry like that there"

Sammy had just turned six and was starting school with Ellie and Clayton in the September which was the next week

"Why can't you two share nicely like Ellie and Clay?" Kay said, looking at the twins, who she now looked after when Sky was at work

There was crying from inside, Kay sighed

"There blows your brother, with his lungs of steel. Be nice to each other"

She headed into the living room where eighteen month old Charlie Jr, though they only called him Charlie, had been sleeping

"Hello sleepy head" She smiled, picking him up "Its ok, mommy's here"

She looked inside his mouth and saw red bumps on his gums, more teeth. She reached into the bag and put some gel on his gums

"That better?"

He nodded, took the binky off her and put his head on her shoulder

"Lets go check on the big kiddies, see what trouble they're causing"

As she stood, Little Charlie's legs tightened around his mother so he could hold on better

"Loosen them a bit, we have to be careful of mommy's tummy as she's having another baby remember?"

He nodded and held on to her neck tighter instead__

Kay was five months pregnant with what the hospital had told them was a baby boy, she couldn't wait to have another

Out in the cemetary its self, Charlie and Joe were once again trimming the dread hedge

"So, you all set for the baby?" Joe asked

"We have most of the stuff" Charlie said "Why?"

"Molly wants to know what to get you guys"

"Oh, she doesn't have to"

"I told her you'd say that" Joe said, with a small smile

Joe and Molly had been dating for two years now and was included in the group

"Tell her we already have three kids, we don't really need anything"

"She wants an ans..."

Charlie frowned at Joe's sudden pause "What?"

"James"

"As in Ellie and Clay's Dad?"

"The exact one"

Charlie followed where James was going, he threw down his sheers as he saw him heading towards the gate that lead to the garden

He stood in front of the gate before James could push it open

"Hey James" Charlie said "What are you doing here?"

"Well I wondered if Sky was here?"

"No, she's not but..." He hesitated

"What?"

"Ellie and Clay are..." He paused "...your kids"

"She had twins?"

Charlie nodded

"Can I see them?"

"I better ask Kay..."

"Kay's still here?"

Charlie lifted his left hand to show his wedding ring "Got married a few years ago, got three kids and another one the way"

"Oh, well, thats great"

Charlie smiled "I'll just go talk to Kay"

He headed in to the garden, Kay was sat on the grass with Little Charlie, his hand on her bump, feeling his little brother move

"Daddy!" Sammy and Louisa cheered, running up to him

He scooped them up in his arms and kissed their heads

"Are you home for lunch?" Sammy asked

"Not yet, just need to talk to Mommy for a sec"

The girls moved away and let Charlie go to Kay, he offered her his hand, she let him pull her and Little Charlie up

"James is here" He whispered

She kept her hand in his "Inside, now"

They went in to the house and into the living room

"What do we do?" Charlie sighed

"He and Sky need to talk first" Kay said "Surley he knew she wasn't just going to let him see the twins and back in to her life, especially since she and Jake just got engaged..."

"What do I say to him?"

"That he and Sky need to talk before he sees the kids..."

Someone knocked on the front door, Charlie peaked around the window and saw Sky "Wow she has good timing"

"Who?"

"Sky, on her break"

"Who was that man with Mommy Aunt Kay?" Ellie asked

"Just an old friend sweetie" Kay said

Charlie and Joe came through the gate for lunch

"They've been in there forever" Joe said

"You just want lunch" Charlie smiled putting his arms around Kay and feeling the baby move against his hand

"That is not true...I want a drink too"

"Honestly" Kay sighed, leaning back on Charlie

Sky and James walked outside

"We're gonna take them to the park" Sky said

"Ok guys, well have fun" Kay waved as the four of them left

"Wonder what's gonna happen there" Joe said

Charlie nodded in agreement "Don't we all"

"Sit down, I'll make dinner" Charlie said

"I'm fine really" Kay assured him "Just a little morning sickness...in the evening..."

"No" He gently sat her down on the couch "It's not just us, mom and Tim are coming too"

"Oh God, I forgot, but I'm too tired" She sighed

"I know, they know, they understand if you go to sleep, you're pregnant, they won't care"

"Can we help make dinner Daddy?" Louisa asked

"Not tonight Lou, I need you guys to take extra special care of mommy tonight, ok?"

She nodded as Sammy said "Can we tuck her up in bed and read her a bedtime story?"

Charlie laughed "Not tucking up, but stories, sure"

As Charlie started throwing food in to pans and on trays, his mother and Tim knocked on the door

"Hey sweetie" Louise smiled as they came in

Tim took a deep breath "Smells good Charlie, smells good"

Louise and Tim had decided to move back to Marblehead as most of Tim's children lived in the surrounding areas but Marblehead was their favorite

All three of them walked in to the living room to find Sammy being a teacher for her sister, brother and mother

Charlie couldn't quite help smiling at the thought he'd always thought he'd dread...his daughter was ready for school


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Charlie, Kay, Sammy hangjng on to one of Charlie's hands, Louisa the other and Little Charlie in his stroller, walked Sammy to her first day at school

They walked into the playground, Sammy moved closer to her father and looked up at him, worried

"It'll be ok, Sammy" Charlie said "Don't worry"

Then Sammy spotted Ellie and Clayton by the Kindergaten area and she smiled a lil as they waved

"See? You already have friends, you'll have a great time" He said as they approched Sky, Jake, James and the twins

"Wanted to see them on their first day?" Kay smiled at James, though it was out of politness

"Yeah, they asked to come" James replied

The bell rang and all of the children looked at their parents, scared

"You'll be fine" Charlie assured them all

"You might see Jezzy at lunch, you have her too" Sky said

"And Oliver and Luke" Kay said, who had to stop herself from saying that it would only be this year though

"Ok" The three children said

"Is our teacher nice?" Clayton asked

Four out of five of the adults nodded as James hadn't seen her

"You'll do great" Jake said "All three of you will"

"Come along you three!" She smiled as the other children filed in

Each child hugged their parents and ran to their teacher

Back at Charlie and Kay's, Joe had replaced James as he had to get to work

Kay was in the kitchen, making coffee, when Sky came in and shut the door

"Hey" Kay smiled

"We need to talk" She sighed, sitting at the table

"About?"

"Me still being in love with James"

It was Kay's turn to sigh "I knew this was coming" She turned to her friend "What are you going to tell Jake?"

"I don't know, I love him too but me and James have kids together..."

"Does James feel the same as you?"

Sky nodded "He told me at the park"

"The park?" Kay said "That was a week ago!"

"Shush! Keep your voice down! I know it was a week ago, I've been trying to deal with it myself..."

"You're engaged to Jake, you love him but you also love James. I hate to be the one to tell you this but you need to make a choice...and soon"

"Are those coffees ready yet?" Joe called

"Just coming" Kay said, then she lowered her voice "We'll talk about this later" And went into the living room

They sat next to their partners, Kay passed Charlie his drink as he had Little Charlie asleep on him

Kay watched Sky the whole time, and had a feeling she knew who Sky had chose

Kay and Charlie headed back to the school to pick Sammy up

"When can I go to school?" Louisa asked, riding on Charlie's shoulder

"In a few years, when your Sammy's age" Kay said

"But thats forever away!" She wined

Chatlie and Kay shared a smile, when Sammy was her age, they'd thought that too

They spotted Sammy straight away, she was holding on to her teachers eyes, red faced and teary eyed

Her teacher waved them over, Sammy wasn't the kind of girl to cause trouble, what could have happened?

"Can I have a word Mr and Mrs St. Cloud?" She asked

"Of course" Kay said and they followed her inside

"Sammy, why don't you show your sister the toys?" Miss Lincoln said

"Ok" She sniffled, took Louisa's hand and went over to the toys

Once the two girls were out of ear shot, Miss Lincoln said "Some of the children seem to know about your...illness from when you were younger, Mr St. Cloud"

Charlie put his hands over his face "Oh God" He pulled them down "I never thought about that"

"The only way I can of them knowing is that someone you went to school with, saw you this morning and said out loud who you were, someone didn't quiet hear so they explained and a child over heard" Miss Lincoln said

"Me too" Kay sighed

"I haven't said anything to the children yet because I wanted to talk to them without Sammy in the room and ask them all to stop, but I wanted to get you permission first"

"It's a good point to explain" Charlie said "But is there away to do it without constantly mentioning me?"

"I think I'd have to say _'Like Sammy's Daddy'_ at some point"

Charlie nodded "Thats understandable"

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, I'll get her to go do some reading with one of the helpers"

"Can I ask..." Charlie said "How long has she been crying?"

"When I asked her at lunch she cried for a little while and when I said I was going to talk to you two. Oh and a forth grader, Jezzy, brought her to me at lunch too"

"I'll talk to her" Charlie said "She knows that her Uncle Sam died but not about any of the stuff that happened"

"Ok" Miss Lincoln said "I'll make sure Sammy's ok. I'll call you if anything happens"

Kay nodded "Thank you"

As they walked out the school, Sammy seemed to have perked up a bit

"We're going on a trip to the toy muesem in Boston!" She said skipping along "And I said that my mommy and daddy had taken me before..." She stopped "...and everyone laughed at me"

Charlie put Louisa down "Do you think you could hold on to the stroller and walk?"

She nodded and stood beside Kay, holding on to the stroller

Charlie lifted Sammy up in to his arms, she put her arms around his neck

"Don't worry" He said "Daddy's gonna explain everything"

"Where are we going Daddy?" Sammy asked as she and Charlie walked through the forest

"You'll see" Charlie said

She noticed the glove on his hand and ball in his pocket "Are we gonna play catch?"

"Yep" He said, now walking in to the clearing

Sammy walked in behind him and then hid behind his legs "Whos that boy? He looks like Uncle Sam"

Charlie and Sam smiled at each other

"She can see me" Sam grinned


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

After that night, Sammy went to play catch with Charlie and Sam every day, morning or night, she was still up early the day of her trip to go play

"You all set for the trip?" Charlie asked as they walked back

"Yep" She smiled

It was November now, three days after Kay's birthday and she was now seven months

"Louisa wants to come in my backpack"

Charlie laughed "She's probably trying to get in your bag right now"

Sammy gasped and started running, Charlie laughed more "I'm kidding Sammy, I'm kidding"

She stopped and stuck her tongue out at him

"Hey!"

She laughed as he scooped her up and tickled her

"Come on you two!" Kay called out the door "You have work and school"

They raced in each other to the door, Charlie let Sammy win, just like he always did

"I won again Mommy!" She cheered

"Good!" Kay paused "Don't run away too fast on your trip"

"I won't" She said

Charlie and Kay sat waiting for their last scan before the baby was born, they were going to pick Sammy up after this, then pick Louisa and Charlie up from Louise's and take them to the park

"Kay St. Cloud?" Her mid wife said

Kay raised her hand and smiled, she and Charlie went inside

"Got everything ready?" Juliet, the same midwife she'd had for all her pregnancies, said

"Pretty much, Charlie painted his room last weekend" She said, climbing on to the bed

"Good" She smiled "Ok, lets see how your little guys doing"

"Do you think you could, you know double check? That its a boy?" Charlie said

"I can try, see if I can get him in the right postion" She said

As Charlie and Kay smiled at their baby on screen, little did they know that the trip was about to go, horribly, horribly wrong

"Sky was right" Kay sighed as she and Charlie waited for the bus to return to the school "She knew it'd be late"

"And she doesn't have to stand here as her kids have chicken pox" Charlie sighed

The bus was half an hour later and parents were starting to worry

The rececptionist came running out the door of the school "They've been in a crash!"

Everyone gasped, expecting it to be minor, like being at the back of it.

"Oh my God" Kay gasped "I hope they're ok"

"I need Mr and Mrs St. Cloud!" She yelled

Charlie grabbed Kay's hand and they ran through the crowd

"What's going on?" Charlie said

"They're taking Samantha to hospital in Boston"

"Why Boston?" Charlie said "Are they nearer there?"

"No, her injuries appear worse than the other childrens so they're taking her to Boston"

"In the childrens area?"

"Childrens Intensive care"

Thats when Kay's tears over flowed, Charlie put his arm around her and walked at a fast pace to the car

"What are we gonna do Charlie?" Kay said

"I'm gonna call Mom, tell her to go to ours, Joe's still there tonight leaves tomorrow, grab Louisa and Charlie some clothes and keep her with them"

"I'm so scared" She wept

"Don't be, everything'll be fine" He pulled his phone out his pocket and started dialling as he drove

"Hey sweetie" Louise said "You on your way?"

"No, we're on our way to Boston, there's been an accident, Sammy's in hospital"

"Oh my God, will she be ok?"

"We don't know yet, we're on way to find out" He said "But can you stop off the house and get the kids stuff?"

"Of course, they can stay with us as long as they need to"

"Thanks, Mom. We'll tell you more when we know"

"Ok, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Lets all pray she is"

"We're Mr and Mrs St. Cloud, Samantha St. Cloud's parents" Charlie said to the woman at the desk

"Right this way" She got up and walked with them, she opened the door

"Dr Green will be with you in a moment to explain your daughters situation"

"Ok, thanks"

They watched her walk away, then looked at each other. Charlie put his arm around Kay and they walked in to the room

Sammy was hooked up to a machine, helping here breathe, she had a machine measuring her heart rate too, she looked so small, so weak

Kay sobbed into Charlie's chest, he held her and some tears ran down his face too

Dr Green entered the room, a sorry expression on his face. Charlie and Kay tried there best to calm down

"Her heart rate has lowered while she has been here. We've taken tests and there's only a seventy percent chance that she'll live, but there is a eighty five percent chance that she'll need to be in a wheelchair due to the crash"

"Oh My God" Was all Kay could say "I need sit down"

Charlie sat her down on a chair, kept his hand in hers and said "Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head "No, I'm sorry to say, just try and be here as much as you can"

"I have a...committment around sunset, that I can't back out of"

"Thats different" Dr Green replied

Sammy's heart ratwmed had dropped so low, the machine started going off, people started rushing in

"You'll have to wait outside" Dr Green said in a urgent voice

Charlie and Kay stood outside the room, Kay crying again, Charlie was now too.

Kay felt water trickle down her legs and gasped "No! Not now! It's too early!" She cried more

"Its because you're upset and stressing over Sammy" Charlie wiped his face and sat her down on the chair as she got a contraction

"What are we gonna do?" She said through the pain

"I'll get mom to take the kids to Aimee's and her Tim to come sit with Sammy, ok?"

She nodded "Just don't leave me ok?"

He kissed her "I won't" He pulled her up and kept her close to him "Just wait for Dr Green to tell us what's going on so I give mom the right information"

She nodded and moved closer to him "Get her to bring my stuff"

"I will" He kissed her head

Dr Green came out the room "Ok, her heart rates steady now but we expect her to do that few times..." He saw the puddle on the floor "...saw someone drop some water?"

"Kay's waters just broke" Charlie said "I'm going to call my mother to come sit with Sammy so we can have the baby, but I'll be straight back after the baby's born"

"Ok, I'll let them know at the desk what the situation is and they'll let her in"

"Thank you" Charlie said

Louise and Tim came in to Sammy's room an hour later, Kay's contraction were constant but she said she wasn't leaving Sammy until Louise was there

"Here's your bag sweetheart" She gave it to Kay as Charlie helped her up

"Thanks" She said in a strained voice

"Yeah, thanks" Charlie said "And thanks for coming to watch her"

"It's alright, not that far really" Tim said

"He's right, now come on, you've got to go have a baby"

Charlie and Kay left the room and went down to the maternity ward

They took Kay straight to the delivery room.

"He's too early" She wept to him

"I know, but the hospital can sort him out" Though Charlie was panicking about it himself

"But what if they don't?"

"They will, it'll be ok"

Another Doctor, a woman this time, came in

"Ok," She said smiling "Says here early labor is due to stress?"

Kay nodded "Our daughter was brought here today, she's in intensive care"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said "But we need to get this baby moving, he's getting distressed"

Charlie put an arm around Kay's shoulders so that she could hold both his hands

"Ok, start pushing for me" She said

Kay did as she said, but the baby didn't feel like it was in the right in postion

"Somethings not right" She said

"What do you mean?" The Doctor frowned

"I don't know, he just feels like..." She couldn't say as she screamed

"Just push again" She said

Kay pushed with everything she had, but things still weren't right

"Ah" The doctor said "He's breech, thats why it didn't feel right" She sighed "You're going to have to push even harder for me"

"You can do it" Charlie kissed her forehead

"But I can't..."

"You can, you can" He said gently

She held on to his hands as tight as she could and pushed as tight as she could too

Charlie sat with Kay in recovery, she lay in bed looking up at him, still holding on to his hand

"You need to go back to Sammy" She said, her voice tired

"You sure?"

She nodded "She and Alex need you a lot more than I do right now"

"You gonna be ok?"

She nodded again "I'll be ok. Get some sleep, take them a bottle for Alex and I'll head down to you"

"Ok if your sure" He said "But if you need me, get one of the nurses to come get me ok?"

"I will" She said

"I'm gonna quickly go see Alex first, then I'll go"

"Ok" She said

He kissed her and left the room

In the room next door, was baby Alex, he was seven weeks early

Charlie went inside and stood by his son's incubator. He moved a chair beside it, put his hand in to it and held his son's tiny hand

Charlie and Kay spent everyday going back and forth between Sammy and Alex

Alex was getting better a lot faster than they thought he would, he was ready to go home after two weeks

"Here you go" The nurse passed Kay Alex "Already to go home"

"Not quiet, sister's got to get better first" She sighed

They headed down to Sammy's room, where Louise and Tim

"Awww, he's so sweet" Louise gushed "He's got a cheeky look about him already"

"Like his Dad" Kay smiled

"Why don't you go home tonight?" Louise said "We'll stay, go get a good nights sleep"

They looked at each other, hesitating, they did really need the sleep...

"Ok, but just tonight" Charlie said "Thanks"

"No need to thank us, it's what we're for"

The house felt cold as they walked back in, Charlie hadn't set foot in the house when he'd come back to see Sam so they'd no idea it'd be that cold

But they got a chill of another kind when they stepped in

Sammy's spirit was sat on the floor, playing with dolls

"No" Kay whispered

"She might not be dead, this has happened to me before" Charlie whispered

But as Charlie said this, Sammy started to fade, she was moving on to another level, but they couldn't tell which way...

...That's when the phone rang


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

"I had to expect it some day" Sam sighed

"I'm sorry" Charlie said "I really am but Sammy's accident has made me realise that I can't keep my family here forever, I want them to live their lives to the fullest..."

"I understand Charlie, you have a family of your own, you want to go out for more than a day, spend family time without panicking about getting back here. You've given up a lot for me, nearly twenty years, I can't ask for anymore"

"So you're ok with moving on?"

"Sure, I'll see you again in like 60 years, and meanwhile, I'll be there all the time, you name it, birthdays, graduations, first grandchild..."

"Whoa, whoa" Charlie laughed slightly "Don't wanna think about that yet"

"Well you know what I mean" He smiled

"Want one last game of catch?"

Sam smiled again "You bet"

When the moon had risen to its fullest, Sam began to fade

"I guess this is goodbye" Sam said

"But not forever...can you promise me one thing?" Charlie said

"Anything"

"The day I and Kay die, come and get us?"

"I promise Charlie"

The two brothers shared a hug, and neither let go until Sam had gone and Charlie's arms were hugging thin air.

His arms swung by his sides as he just stood there, listening to the silence, he let his emotions wash over him, there were two very different ones.

One was relife, he was tied down to this place anymore, he could move on too, take the family away, go see his step siblings.

The other was sadness and that was hitting him harder, he'd broken his promise, though Sam had told him to. And besides, he always knew he'd be around, no matter what

He looked at his watch, it was getting late and it was his turn to read the story

"Goodbye Sam" He said and left the clearing

He could see the lights on in the bedroom, Louisa waved to him out the window, he waved back and started running

Charlie opened the front door and got the same feeling he got everytime he came in and saw Sammy sat in her wheelchair, waiting to be carried up to bed

"Where've you been?" She demened

"Just went to say goodbye to an old friend, thats all" He lifted her from her legs and back and carried her up to her room

Louisa and Little Charlie were up there already, sat in Sammy's bed. Kay and Alex were behind Charlie and Sammy.

They all settled down around Sammy while Charlie read the story.

This is how went for the next few years, though within six months Sammy could run up the stairs again. They went on holidays abroad and local, they went to the beach a lot. They moved into the house where Charlie and Sam grew in the same week that Sky married James (when she'd made up her mind). Charlie quit his job and became a paramedic, but he and Joe were still best friends. Then the kids started really growing up

They graduated and got married, Sammy married Clayton, which surprised no one. Charlie and Kay had nine grandchildren, Sammy had their first nine months after she and Clayton got married at twenty five.

Their life together was happy, though neither of them forgot Sam.

He kept his promise, Sam did, he came back for both Charlie and Kay, but he didn't look the way he had the last time they'd seen him. They get to choose what they look like when they move on, Charlie and Kay looked like they were eighteen again when the time came but for now, you can come up with your own ideas of how the St. Cloud's lived the rest of their lives, but one thing I can tell you is that they lived it happily

AN- I'm thinking of doing a prequal to this and another story based on the book, if you would like me to do so, please review and put yes at the end


End file.
